Forever Love
by Akasha721
Summary: It seems that someone is intent on breaking up the beautiful couple for selfish reasons. Will their love help them to overcome this latest threat!
1. Chapter 1

Katou and Iwaki belong to Youka Nitta. I'm just borrowing them for this story.

They have 12 books out now and only 6 are in English so since I have to wait I thought I would come up with my own fantasy about them.

This is all yaoi so if you don't like boy on boy don't read stop right here.

There are some sexual situations and some language. I guess you can say there is some lemon in this story so enjoy!

**Forever Love**

Waking up with Iwaki asleep in his arms made Katou feel especially wonderful. This is the man he loves above all others.

As he looks down in his sleeping lover's face Katou brushes the hair from his brow. He loves waking up before his lover so he can gaze at him as he sleeps.

Iwaki opens his eyes slowly and smiles up in the blonde man's face. "Are you watching me sleep again Katou? I would think you had gotten over that habit."

He kisses his lover and says, "Why would you think something like that? Besides I love looking at you very chance I get. You've been gone for a whole week and I miss you. Didn't you miss me even a little bit?"

Iwaki reaches up and pulls Katou's head down and kisses him as he strokes his back. He knows that Katou sometimes feels insecure about their relationship even after three years together.

"I miss you too Katou but you know that this happens every once in awhile. You're leaving in a couple of weeks yourself aren't you?"

Katou buries his head under Iwaki's chin saying, "I know but that's a long time from now and right now all I want to do is stay here in your arms for awhile…you don't mind do you?"

Iwaki chuckles and says, "You know we will have to get up sooner or later so for now I guess its okay." He kisses the top of his lover's head and says, "Is that all you want to do is lay here in my arms all morning because I can think of something better we can do."

Katou looks up at him and says, "Oh Iwaki-san, can we… again?" He chuckles at the child like look on Katou's face and says why not.

As Iwaki is reading a script for the movie he is co-starring in the phone rings. It takes him a couple of rings to realize that Katou has left. He walks over and picks it up still looking at the script. "Hello this is Iwaki here." Shimizu is on the phone telling him she needs to see him right away and she has to bring her infant child with her because her husband is at work.

Iwaki smiles into the phone and says for her to bring him alone with her or he could come to her but she says she has to get out or she will scream. He laughs and tells her he will have tea waiting for her.

He goes into the kitchen wondering what could be so urgent that she would bring her son out in this weather. It has been raining all afternoon and he is glad that he doesn't have to go out.

He puts the tea on and looks in the cabinets for some cakes to go with it. As he takes every thing into the living room he hears the doorbell and goes to let her in.

However it's not her but Taki trying to get his umbrella down having just ducked under the awning.

Iwaki looks at him in surprise and says, "What are you doing here?" He looks at Iwaki in surprise also and says, "I'm looking for Katou…is he here?"

Iwaki puts a frown on his face and thinks that this is the man that has been overly friendly with Katou since they met him over a month ago.

"No he happens to be on a shoot, you should know that the way you follow him around all the time."

Just then Shimizu comes running up the walk with a bundle in her arms. He looks at her and then at Taki and says, "I guess you should come in out of the rain at least." Taki smiles and walks past him and Iwaki takes the baby from his manager as she comes inside.

As they take their shoes off Iwaki goes in the living room and lays the baby on the sofa. He is pulling the blanket off and admiring how big he has gotten since the last time he saw him.

Taki comes in and looks down at the infant and sticks his hand out to touch his cheek but Iwaki puts his up and stops him saying, "Maybe you should ask permission first!" Taki draws back and looks at Iwaki frowning and then at the baby's mother and says, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. I have two nephews of my own and I love kids."

Iwaki stands and Shimizu sits down and says, "Its okay, really I don't mind but his godfather is a little protective of him." Iwaki looks away and says he'll get another cup for tea.

When he comes back his manager and Taki are laughing about something having to do with children. He is telling her about some of the things his nephews have done to their parents.

Iwaki stands looking down at Taki wondering what it is about the young man that irritates him so much. He seems likeable enough and Katou seems to think he was good company since they had done a shoot together that one time.

He gives Taki a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and says, "I hope you will join us for tea and I have some snacks here in case you're hungry so help yourself…please."

Taki looks up at Iwaki with the smile still on his face and says, "Thank you Iwaki-san. I think some tea would be good and just what I need."

Shimizu looks at Iwaki smiling because she knows that Taki is not one of his favorite people having been on the end of one of his tirades about the man on more than one occasion. However he seems to be trying to make an effort to at least be polite.

She looks up at Iwaki and says, I need to talk to you in private, I'm sorry Taki-kun but this is for his ears only." To which he replies, "Well I know I wasn't expected but if you like I can watch the baby for you while the two of you discuss business if you like?"

She looks at Iwaki and he just nods because he has a feeling that Taki is trying to wait on Katou.

He takes her into the Tatami room and they sit with their tea and discuss the up coming movie that he is staring in next week.

Meanwhile Taki is in the living room playing with Shimizu's son and making baby faces when Katou comes in. "Iwaki-san, I'm home, where are you?" Taki picks up the baby and heads for the front door meeting Katou as he is taking off his shoes.

Taki smiles at him and says, "Hello Katou, are you surprised to see me?"

He looks at Taki and says, "What are you doing here and whose baby is that?" He walks over to peep down at the infant and says, "Oh Shimizu must be here." He looks around and says, "Where is Iwaki-san and Shimizu?"

Taki kisses the baby and looks up at Katou and says, "He took her in the back she wanted to talk to him in private. So I'm playing with the baby until his mother returns. You don't mind…that I'm here do you?"

Katou looks over his shoulder at the Tatami room and sees that the door is closed and thinks that is where they have gone to talk.

He turns to Taki and says, "I'm surprised he let you in the house, you must have come after his manager came huh?" Taki smiles and says, "As a matter of fact we arrived at the same time so he felt he had to let me in and offer me some tea. You want me to get you a cup?"

Katou laughs and says, "This is my house so I can get it myself you know but I don't want any tea right now. I just wonder what they're talking about."

Taki looks at him with a wicked smile and says, "You're not…jealous are you?"

Katou looks at him and shakes his head saying, "I trust him more than I trust myself besides they've been working together for a long time now so why should I worry?"

Taki sits down on the sofa and says, "Well I know he doesn't trust me that's for sure. If he had his way he wouldn't let me cross the threshold. I wonder what I ever did to him to make him distrust me like that."

Katou chuckles thinking that Iwaki always calls him jealous but he knows that he is the same way when it came to people getting to close to him. The only problem was that he can never admit to his own jealousy.

"I suppose you've forgotten about how you wanted to do some of the same shots that Iwaki-san and I did for the gigolo ad. He felt that those poses were his turning point to him accepting me as his lover in front of the world. You should be grateful that he speaks to you at all."

Taki lifts the baby in the air and says, "Whatever, I came by to see if you wanted to go out tonight but I guess since he's home you'll be staying in…am I right?"

Katou laughs and says, "You've got that right! You couldn't get me out of here with a rocket! He's been gone six nights already and we have some making up to do."

He flops down on the sofa next to Taki and says, "Sorry you're gonna have to find another drinking buddy tonight man."

Iwaki looks at Shimizu and says, "I have to leave for this tonight! I just got home yesterday Katou is not going to be happy about this and neither am I Shimizu!"

She looks at him and says, "I'm sorry Iwaki but they will only talk to you since you have a stake in this movie too. I tried to get them to reconsider but they insisted so that's why I'm telling you. By the way I heard that the have a new investor but I couldn't find out who it was. They're being very secretive about whoever it is so I can only say be careful because I think that's why they want to see you so early tomorrow.

Iwaki sighs and says, "I guess it can't be helped but do they realize that I just got home? What should say I say to Katou about this?"

She shakes her head and says, "I'm sorry Iwaki but you did want to be a producer on this project after all."

He looks at her and says, "I wonder who this new person is and why do they wield so much power." He looks at her and says, "Are you sure you don't have any idea who it is?"

She looks up at him and says, "If I had any idea I would tell you Iwaki. As it is I can only think of two people that has that much power and both of them are working on other movies."

He gets up and bends down giving her a hand up as he says, "Well I guess I need to tell him that I'm leaving yet again but I hate to see the look on his face when I do. He should be here in a little while so I guess I'll tell him then. Let's go back so you can get your son from that idiot out there.

As they head for the living room he hears Katou voice and smiles to himself because he is happy that he's home but he dreads having to tell him that he has to leave for an overnight trip.

"Katou! Welcome home." He walks over to him as Katou gets up from the sofa on hearing his voice.

Katou looks at Iwaki and gives him a big smile and reaches out and gives him a quick hug because Iwaki didn't like public displays of affection but he surprises him and puts his arms around him and holds him for a couple of seconds longer.

When he lets him go Katou looks at him in surprise and says, "Is everything okay Iwaki-san?" Iwaki drops his head and says, "We'll talk later, don't worry about it okay?" He pulls his head up and smiles at Katou as he touches the side of his face.

Shimizu takes her son from Taki and says, "Well I think I'll be leaving I have to start dinner before my husband gets home. It's nice to see you Katou, you're looking well."

He looks over at her and says, "I'm sorry Shimizu how are you doing? Your son has grown since I last saw him. He's very cute isn't he Iwaki-san.?" Iwaki just smiles watching him.

Taki smirks and says, "Seeing this baby makes you want kids of your own doesn't it Katou? Iwaki-san wouldn't you like to have a son or a little girl that looks like Katou?"

He looks at Taki and narrows his eyes saying, "What do you mean by that?"

Katou looks at Iwaki and says, "He was just kidding Iwaki-san don't listen to him. If we had a daughter I would want her to have hair as black as midnight and eyes the color of silver stars sparkling in the night sky."

Shimizu smiles and says, "She sounds as if she would be a real beauty." Iwaki looks at Katou with love in his eyes because he is the only one that can avert his anger by telling him things he would have never thought to say.

Taki looks at the both of them and says, "I was only kidding man lighten up already. It's not like the two of you are going to have kids anyway…right?"

Iwaki looks over at him and says, "You never know what the future may hold…right Katou?" Katou looks at him and says, "Oh Iwaki-san."

Taki throws his hands up and says, "I give up! I guess I'll be leaving too since you're staying in tonight but if you change your mind call me."

Iwaki walks them to the door and turns to Katou who is busy picking up the tea things and taking them to the kitchen. He stands and watches him knowing that this is the love of his life.

As they are sitting down to dinner Katou looks over at Iwaki and says, "You've been very quiet tonight tell me what's going on?"

Iwaki puts his chopsticks down and looks at Katou and says, "I have to leave again tonight and I'm sorry." He looks down at the table because he can't face him right now.

Katou glares at him and says, "What! But you just got home! Couldn't you get out of it? Or do you want to go wherever it is that you have to go?"

Iwaki looks at him with hurt in his eyes as he says, "You know I don't want to be back on the road again. You should also know that I don't want to leave you so soon again,"

Katou puts his head down and says, "I'm sorry Iwaki-san…I know you wouldn't leave unless it was very important…it's just that I'm lonely when you're gone and I thought that we could maybe make love all night like we did last night."

Iwaki smiles and says, "Idiot…is that all you think about? Maybe I should leave if just to give you something else to do."

Katou puts some food in his mouth and chews. He looks over at Iwaki and says, "I remember you agreeing that it was important to you also…or was I wrong?"

Iwaki picks up his chopsticks and says, "Any time I can spend with you is important whether we make love or not."

Katou stops as he is about to take another bite and looks in Iwaki's face. "It seems that once again I have under estimated your feelings for me. I stand corrected."

He looks over at Iwaki and says, "What time are you leaving?"

"Shimizu booked me a midnight ride because I have to meet with some new producer that just came on board. The four of us are to meet at eight in the morning. That's why I'm leaving tonight for Kyoto."

Katou smiles and looks at his watch and says, "Well that gives us roughly four hours to be together. Leave this I'll take care of it later I want to give you something to remember me by."

As Iwaki sits on the bullet train watching the scenery fly by in the night he thinks of Katou and his parting gift. The man was insatiable when it came to making love as evidence of the soreness he was feeling at that moment. However it was a pleasurable pain that he wouldn't change for all the tea in China or in Japan for that matter.

He hated having to leave him like this but this was for both their futures because they wanted to open their own production company and they couldn't just say they couldn't travel because their lover wouldn't like it.

Besides he is wondering who this new producer is and why did he call a meeting so suddenly. There has to be more to this then they were saying. No one in their right mind would call a meeting like this. By it being one man then he should have come to them.

Well in three hours he'll be there to find out who he was and what made him so special.

Katou is driving around after dropping off his lover and opens his cell phone and calls Taki. "Hey man where are you? I'm free after all."

Taki laughs and says, "What happen to Iwaki-san? Is he letting you out for the night...or is he there?"

Katou laughs and says, "Don't say his name right now. Tell me where you are or I'll just head home."

Taki says, "No, don't do that I'm at a host club but I'll meet you at the Ring leader in fifteen minutes."

Katou says he'll meet him there within the time allotted and heads for the club.

They meet up at the same time and go in together. As they make their way to an empty table two women see them and come over and start flirting. Katou looks up at the women and Taki invites them to sit down. Katou gives him a puzzled look and says nothing about the women joining them.

They order drinks and introduce themselves. Katou gives them a fake name because he didn't want any undue attention from fans.

The brunette with the green eyes looks at Katou and tells him that he looks like the movie star Yoji Katou.

He looks at her and says, "I don't know if that is a compliment because I think he looks like me. Wouldn't you say I'm better looking?"

She narrows her eyes and says, "Maybe a little but I've only seen him on the screen and not in person." She looks over at her friend and says, "Doesn't he look like Katou Yoji the actor?"

Her friend reluctantly takes her eye off Taki and says, "I guess so but isn't he the gay actor that is in love with the other actor Iwaki Kyosuke?"

"I heard that they got married a while back when they had left the country. I'm so jealous, I wish it was me." She gives off a deep sigh and bats her eyes.

Taki chuckles and says, "Enough about men that are already taken what about us? We're here right now so lets have some fun tonight ladies."

They buy the ladies some drinks and the women are having a very good time with the two handsome men so all talk of actors fade as the women prove to be good company after all.

As they are leaving for the night Taki looks at Katou and says, "Are you sure you want to go home alone tonight. Since Iwaki is not home why don't I come home with you and keep you company? I'll sleep in the guest room just so you won't be alone."

Katou smiles and says, "I'm sorry man but I don't have any overnight guest unless Iwaki-san is there. The last time that happen it was all over the news. It was a complete media circus and I am not going through that again."

He pulls his keys from his pocket looks at Taki and says, "Besides Iwaki-san will be back some time tomorrow and I don't want your face to be the first thing he sees after his trip."

Taki laughs and says, "Well maybe I can come over for a night cap then. I promise I'll leave after one drink…please Katou."

He laughs as he gets in his car and says, "I'll see you some other time because I am not that drunk that I'll sleep with you and if you keep this up I won't see you again either…it's up to you."

Taki looks resigned to the fact that the beautiful blonde may never share a bed with him no matter how hard he tries. He smiles at Katou and says, "Have it your way. I do like spending time with you regardless so I'll back off for now."

He leans down in Katou's car and whispers, "Just remember if you ever need me just call and I'll happily come running…anytime day or night."

Katou laughs and shakes his head as he starts his car up and drives home to his empty bed and lonely home without Iwaki.

Iwaki is sitting on the side of the bed looking at his cell phone wondering if he should call Katou now or wait until morning. He has hung up his suit in the closet and there's nothing for him to do but try and get some sleep.

He thinks about how Katou made love to him before he left tonight and he puts his hand over his eyes and falls back on the bed because he misses him already. As he rubs his hand down his chest he thinks of how Katou was stroking him as he undressed him slowly and sensually kissing him with every button that he released. As he closed his eyes he could see Katou's face looking at him and sticking his tongue in his ear and down the side of his neck.

Iwaki moans low in his throat thinking of his lover wishing that this trip was already over and he was home writhing under Katou's expert hands, the hands that always drove him to the brink of ecstasy. Katou knew just when he needed him to be gentle and when he needed him to be forceful. He knew he had the perfect lover and he will do anything in his power to keep him by his side.

The phone rings and Iwaki jumps and puts it to his ear. "Hello, Katou! Is that you?"

Katou chuckles in the phone and says, "Who else would be calling you this late? You don't have any other lovers do you?"

Iwaki lies back down and says, "No my love just you and that's more than enough. I was lying here missing you and wondering if I should call. I didn't want to wake you if you were sleep."

Katou says, "Have you taken off your clothes for bed yet?"

Iwaki says, "No not yet, why?"

Katou says, "Why don't you get undress for me now…I'll wait."

Iwaki puts the phone down and strips. He picks the phone back up and says, "How about you?"

Katou says, "I'm already nude Iwaki-san. Now I want you to put your hand at your throat and slide it down to your chest and stroke your right nipple in circular motions and imagine it's my hand moving slowly as I lick the side of your neck. I'm moving slowly downward as I lick your stomach now past your hips to your thighs and kiss them on the inside as I move to the center nosing my way to the treasure that belongs to me and only me. Can you feel me Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki's voice is shallow with emotion as he replies. "Yes…I can feel you with me. Oh Katou I can feel your hands on me right now. Can you feel my response?"

I have my hands on the side of your face bending to give you a kiss with my tongue sliding inside your mouth tasting your sweetness as I suck on it like nectar of the gods. Can you feel my essence filling you?"

Katou chuckles and holding the phone close to his mouth he says, "I can feel every part of you moving slowly all over my body."

Now it is Iwaki turn to chuckle. "Then that means you feel my hand holding your manhood and stroking it ever so delicately before I lose myself in the pleasure of rapping my mouth around it?"

Katou has his hand down as he slowly pleasures himself. His eyes are closed thinking about his lover and how he put him in a trance before he left this evening.

As he breathes heavily into the phone Iwaki sighs passionately and says, "I can feel your breath on my face as the kiss you give me sucks out my soul."

Oh Iwaki-san…I miss you so much…I love you with all that I am. Tell me what I want to hear."

Iwaki is so caught up in passion he tells him just what he wants. "I love you Katou and no one else. I belong only to you."

Katou moans and says, "I can't hold back any longer Iwaki-san…forgive me." He spills over his hand and closes his eyes as his body shudders with every wave that hits.

Iwaki knows that when Katou hears him say that he loves and belongs to him he always reaches his limit.

He tells him that he is over the edge also and spills on himself. He closes his eyes because he knows that that isn't enough and wants his lover in his arms right now.

The tears in his eyes are real as they flow down his face although he isn't aware of them.

"Katou I do love you and I'll see you soon, I promise." He hangs up the phone and lies back on the bed rubbing his face with his arm as he realizes the tears that are there.

Iwaki goes in the conference room and looks around and sees the only woman in their group has already made it there and is waiting along.

He smiles as he approaches and bows to her as he says, "So good to see you once again Mika-cun, have you been waiting long?"

She looks up at him and smile. She has had a crush on Iwaki since seeing him in av films from a long time ago. His cool beauty and sexy smile always makes her heart race. She could imagine her fingers running through his hair wondering if it is as soft as it looks.

"No Iwaki I haven't been here long but I was a little curious as to see who the new partner is, aren't you?"

He laughs and says, "You have a point I am curious too but regardless I'm not changing anything for him or anyone else."

As Mika devours Iwaki with her eyes the other partner comes in and greets them and takes a seat.

They are discussing the movie when the door opens and in walks the fourth and newest member. The others look up when they hear the door and smile at him. Iwaki just stares as he gets up out of his seat.

The man turns and looks at Iwaki as he smiles saying, "Hello Iwaki, it's been a long time hasn't it? I take it Katou is doing well?"

Iwaki narrows his eyes and says, "Don't say his name because we both know that you could care less Katsuya Kikuchi? Why are you here?"

Katsuya chuckles and look around the table and says, "Didn't you know…I'm the new partner? I hope you are able to work on this project with me and let bygones be bygones. After all there really wasn't any harm done, the two of you are still doing great… am I right?"

"No thanks to you! You know I don't think I can continue on this project any longer." He turns and bows to the other two partners and gives his apologies.

Katsuya snarls and says, "If you back out now I'll sue you, have you forgotten you've signed a contract to do this movie!? There is no backing out unless you want to be sued."

Mika looks from one to the other and says, "I don't know what is going here but he is right Iwaki and unless you want that to happen I think it would be best if you stayed and hear him out."

Iwaki turns his head and grits his teeth because he knows that Katsuya would not hesitate to go through with his threat. The problem was what did he want now. The first time he met him he tried to come between him and Katou by causing a scandal but it didn't work and Katou ended up punching him out and that little incident brought the two of them closer than ever. He was able to admit his feelings to Katou and the two of them made love that night as the beginning of their new establish relationship.

It was the first time he had ever told Katou that he was in love with him so in essence he had Katsuya to thank but he would never tell him that.

Iwaki takes his seat and glares at Katsuya and says, "Okay you win this time so tell us why you insisted we be here. If you wanted to introduce yourself you could have come to Tokyo. We could have had the meeting there instead of here."

Katsuya sits and looks at everyone and says, "The reason I called everyone here is because I have some new ideas that I want you all to hear about." He turns to Iwaki and says, "Especially you Iwaki…I hope you don't mind."

Before he can answer Mika puts her hand on his arm and says, "What kind of ideas?"

Katsuya smiles and says, "I know that we have Iwaki for the lead but his co-star will be someone new. Everyone knows about his on and off screen lover but I think we should go with someone else for this picture."

The third partner Mr. Sagano speaks up and says, "It seems as though you have someone else in mind…am I right?"

He looks at all of them and says, "Yes I do now that you mention it. He's fairly new to the business but I think he will be perfect for the part." He looks over at Iwaki as he says, "You just might enjoy working with him since the two of you made headlines together."

Iwaki puts his head down because he knows exactly who he is talking about. The scandal was all over the news. It had gotten so bad that he and Katou had to hold press conferences in which they told the public that they trust each other at the same time. He laughs to himself when he thinks about how well that went off. It couldn't have gone any better if they had rehearsed it.

He looks over at Katsuya and says, "Are you hoping that people will remember the scandal and come to see the movie out of morbid curiosity? You need to get a new hobby if that's what you're looking for. That's old news and no one cares anymore."

Kikuchi laughs and says, "I know there was nothing to it but if the two of you are seen along together than people will be interested enough to make up their own minds. Besides no one believed those press conferences that you and Katou gave…you both said the same thing. I know it had to be staged."

Iwaki laughs and says, "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks of that. Not now or then. You see we were both speaking from our hearts and what we said was what we felt at the time. Now whether you believe it or not is up to you. I got what I wanted so I'm happy about it."

The others look at him in awe because he had a look on his face that let them know that what it was that he wanted was Katou and he got him despite all the rumors.

Iwaki stands picking up his briefcase and looking around at the others and says, "If that is all I have to leave. I don't want to be late for the next train out of here. I have another meeting at three and I don't want to be late for it."

Mr. Sagano gets up too and says, "I have a train to catch to so I'll walk out with you. If that is all we can meet back in Tokyo the next time if that is agreeable with everyone."

Mika gets up and says, "I hope that the two of you can work on this project together because after all we have a lot of money invested in this and I don't want it to go down the drain because the two of you can't get alone with each other."

Iwaki says, "I have no problem working with him as long as he doesn't pull any more dirty tricks like last time."

Kikuchi looks at Iwaki wondering if he knew the real reason behind his being on this project would he leave like he said he would and never look back.

He knew that Iwaki was very trusting unlike Katou who has a quick temper. He rubs his jaw in memory thinking about the sucker punch he had given him that time when he forced himself on Iwaki.

Hell, he thought that the relationship they had was like any other homosexual relationship, just sex with whom ever was available. He was in shock when Iwaki fought him off but he thought that was part of his charm. If he ever got the opportunity again he would make sure he went all the way.

Iwaki was both sexy and beautiful. Having a man like that in his arms would have to be worth more than he could expect from any of the others he was seeing. He couldn't possibly be satisfied with that young hot head he was with now. He needed the expertise of a real man to show him how much he is missing and he would be happy to show him.

Iwaki is looking at Kikuchi with a smirk on his face. It seems that he has gone off into his own little world because Mika has called his name twice and he hasn't heard a word.

They are all standing looking at him when his eyes focus on them and he clears his throat.

"Excuse me please I guess I was thinking about something else just now. But meeting in Tokyo will be fine. How about we meet say in three days this way everyone will have time to make arrangements." says Kikuchi.

Iwaki shakes his head and says, "I'll have to let you know because I don't know what my schedule looks like right now. I'll have my manager get in touch with you. I'm sorry but I have to leave now if I'm going to make my train."

Kikuchi gives him a wicked smile and says, "I suppose you are hurrying home to Katou. I guess he didn't get any sleep with you not being there." He chuckles and picks up his bag from the table and walks to the door next to Iwaki.

Iwaki glares at him and turns ignoring his comments and walks out never looking back.

Katou is in the kitchen cooking when Iwaki comes in. He calls out to him as he enters. He stands in the doorway looking at his lover with a smile on his face. This is the man that makes his heart race just looking at him.

He turns and slides up to Iwaki pulling him into his arms and kissing him with as much passion as when he had been gone for a week. He slides his hands up Iwaki's back pushing him into the wall grinding his hips slowly.

Iwaki moans and puts his arms around his neck fingering the blonde hair still wondering at the silkiness of it. He sucks on Katou's tongue tasting the sweetness of the kiss as their tongues vie for dominance.

Katou pulls back and says, "I hope you don't leave any time soon Iwaki-san because I know I'll just die if I can't sleep in your arms tonight."

Iwaki chuckles at him and says huskily, "Wild horses couldn't get me out of here tonight. I've missed too many nights without you in my arms."

He puts his hands on the sides of Katou's face and pulls him in for another long lingering kiss that leaves them both breathless.

Katou puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder and licks him on the side of his neck following it with a kiss. He slides his hand up the front of Iwaki's shirt and strokes his nipple as Iwaki moans in the back of his throat with his head thrown back giving Katou access to more of his skin.

"Iwaki-san I love you so much. I want you all the time and now is no exception."

He pulls Iwaki to the counter and easily lifts him up. He unbuttons Iwaki's shirt and kisses him with every buttons that comes undone. Iwaki is looking down at the top of Katou's head and puts his hands on his shoulders. Katou looks up with a sly smile on his face and says, "Do you like this my love?"

Iwaki opens his mouth to answer but Katou puts his tongue on the harden nipple making him gasp instead. He cups the back of his head and groans loudly and Katou thinks this is the reason he doesn't want Iwaki with anyone else.

Katou is afraid that if given half a chance Iwaki might moan like this for someone else because he is convinced that pleasure makes Iwaki weak. What he doesn't know is that Iwaki would never let anyone else get this close to him.

He is forgetting how long it took Iwaki to accept his feelings and as far as Iwaki is concerned there is no one else for him but Katou.

Having managed to relive Iwaki of his shirt he starts on his pants with one hand and stroking his back with the other. He puts his hand inside and strokes his erection making him moan even louder.

Katou lifts his face up and Iwaki bends down with his eyes open filled with lust and kisses Katou. He has his arms around Katou's neck and grey eyes meet gold as they both look at each other with love. He murmurs against Katou's mouth, "God you drive me crazy. I love you so much I can't think straight."

Katou chuckles and says, "Then I guess I'll have to do the thinking for the both of us."

They make love on the counter and climax at the same time with Iwaki calling out Katou's name at the end.

"Are you serious?! Katsuya Kikuchi is the reason you had to go all the way to Kyoto last night! That bastard must be happy to know that you were in on this project. Did he try anything with you?"

Iwaki sighs and says, "I told you before that he isn't interested in me that way Katou so why do you always think that! You are going to have to let it go or there are going to be unnecessary problems. He didn't come on to me in any kind of way at all. He just wants us to rethink who my co-star should be in this picture."

Katou whirls around and says, "I suppose he wants the role instead! He must really be desperate to buy himself a role in a movie to get to you. I don't trust him Iwaki-san. I don't trust him at all."

Iwaki just sighs because he knows that Katou has not heard a word he's said since he found out that Kikuchi was involved in the movie. He knows it is better to let him vent right now or else he would accuse Iwaki of defending him.

He just hates that he has to tell him who he wants to play opposite him instead. He knows that Katou has never trusted Asano from the time that they first met. Why Katou took an instant dislike to the man is something he will never understand and with the scandal that followed a few months later only made things worst.

Iwaki waits for Katou to clam down and then he looks at him and opens his arms. Katou leaves his bed and goes over to Iwaki's and crawls into his arms putting his head on his chest and his arms around his waist. Iwaki holds him and says, "You need to clam down because getting excited like this is not going to change anything."

Katou looks up in Iwaki's face and tries to read the expression on it because he knows that he has something else to tell him if he invites him in his bed like this. Iwaki only does this if he has something to tell him he knows that Katou isn't going to like but he can't think of anything worst than knowing that Kikuchi is back in their lives.

Iwaki takes a deep breath and sighs again. Katou tries to pull away because he knows what is coming but Iwaki holds him tighter and looks down his eyes intentionally blank.

Katou puts his head down and says, "You might as well tell me now while you are holding me down in this vise grip…and don't even think about waiting until tomorrow."

Iwaki blushes and kisses Katou saying, "You know me so well don't you?" Iwaki takes a deep breath and says, "Kikuchi wants Asano for the part. He doesn't want it for himself at all."

Katou is stunned he can't believe his ears! Asano! Not again! Could this night get any worst!

On the other side of town Kikuchi has just checked into his hotel and riding up to his room when his cell phone rings. He looks at the number and smiles. He is right on time he knew he would be hearing from Asano personally and now was as good a time as any.

Little did the younger man know that Kikuchi had no intention of letting him have the role opposite Iwaki because he knows all about Asano's ambition and that he is the one that tried to jump start his career on Iwaki's reputation. However he did need a red herring and the man would do for now because he is the one that was going to get next to the sexy Iwaki and no one else.

When he heard that they were looking for financial backing on this project he jumped at the chance to spend time with Iwaki again. This was like his second chance to get it right.

He had wanted to break the two up out of jealousy but that was not the case now. For some reason his feelings had changed for the raven haired actor. Now all he wanted was to posses him and make him cry out under him.

With Iwaki's cool beauty and his hot smothering eyes he was a contradiction in sexiness and he knew it was wasted on that hot headed Katou.

Iwaki could do so much better than Katou and he felt that he was the better choice and now he had the chance to prove it. Yeah this was going to be an interesting three months indeed.

Him and Iwaki working side by side every day, he'll make sure that he knew just how much he admired him and wanted to be forgiven for his gross error in judgment.

Iwaki was a sensitive person so getting to him was not going to be a problem for him he was sure. Besides he had already told him that he admired his work and respected him standing up to the scandal that came on the heels of the public finding out he was gay.

That was in his favor he had to admit Iwaki was a reasonable person and he is the sort of person that would forgive his small indiscretion if given the right provocation and he planned on giving him just that.

However what he didn't know about Iwaki was that he is also a very stubborn person and once he has made his mind up about someone he didn't easily change it, with Katou being the exception and the only exception to that rule.

Asano was excited to get the call from his manager to say he was being considered for the part to work with Iwaki-san on his new movie. He knew his last film didn't get good reviews but they did say he did outstanding work. At least he wasn't slammed by the critics.

However for him to get a chance to work with Iwaki was like a dream come true! He had a way of making you feel special when you were around him. His smile was something he would always hold deep in his heart.

Katou told him that if he wanted to see that smile aimed at him again he had to pretend that he wasn't the one that caused the scandal. That was when he realized that he was in love with Iwaki Kyosuke and he was sorry for the pain that he was causing the man at the time.

When he thinks back at what he had done to Iwaki when all he was trying to do was help him always makes him flush with embarrassment. However Katou was another matter entirely, him he wouldn't mind seeing out of the picture for good.

Using this picture to get next to Iwaki was something he didn't mind doing and using that pervert Katsuya Kikuchi to reach his goals was something he was willing to do because after all he had heard he liked younger men.

Yeah this was going to be a piece of cake for him. He'll get the part and then he will get Iwaki.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Love 2

I do not own this, Youka Nitta does. I just want to have some fun with Iwaki and Katou.

Katou sits up in bed and puts his head down in his hands as he says, "Don't tell me we have him to deal with as well? I can't take this Iwaki-san having to deal with Kikuchi is one thing but throwing Asano into the mix really complicates things."

Iwaki lays back; putting his arm over his eyes and says, "When are you going to get over your jealousy of Asano-kun. He got caught up in the same thing as we did. None of it was his fault after all?"

Katou cuts his eyes over at Iwaki wondering if he should tell him the truth about Asano being the one that instigated the whole affair. He is thinking that he should have told him sooner because Iwaki hated when he kept things from him.

He bends over Iwaki and kisses him on the lips as he says, "I love you so much and I just don't want either of them coming between us. I am jealous of him and anyone else that has the pleasure of your company. However I'll be fine, I'll just see what happens, okay?"

Iwaki reaches up and pulls Katou's head down kissing him on the side of his face and says, "Katou you know that I don't want to be with anyone but you. So ease your mind and make love to me."

Katou kisses Iwaki on the side of the neck and bites him playfully as he licks it with his tongue. This is what he wants to hear from his lover.

He strokes Iwaki down the side of his hips and licks the dimple behind his ear. Iwaki moans low in his throat knowing that Katou is the only one he can honestly say makes him melt like butter.

He slides his tongue around Iwaki's face and dips it in his mouth. He sucks on the younger man's tongue and moans in the back of his throat.

Katou breaks the kiss gently sliding his tongue down his lover's body stopping at his navel where he swirls his tongue inside and Iwaki's body arches with the sensation.

He licks the inside of his thighs before taking him in his mouth. The raven haired man eyes fly open as he looks down and grabs the blonde's head.

Watching his lover as he pleasures him reminds him of what Sawa-san told him about blowing a flute. Katou looks as if he is indeed blowing a flute and the music is touching his soul.

Iwaki can feel his lover lift his hips as he waits in anticipation for the pain and then the pleasure that his lover is sure to give him. A pleasurable pain is the only way to describe it.

Katou looks in his lover's face and the look sends him over the edge. He loves that look because it lets him know that the older man is under his complete control. This is the only time that Iwaki will allow him to be in charge and he loves it.

Being the cause of that look and knowing that he is making him call his name in such a strangling voice make his movements' all the more wanton.

He loves this man to no end and there is nothing he wouldn't do to show that his love for him knows no bounds.

Iwaki is moaning and telling his lover to go deeper, harder and faster. He wants to be filled with everything that he is.

"Yes Katou…oh…ah yes like that…don't stop. Oh Katou I'm…I'm coming don't stop! Yesss…now Katou, come with me!"

Katou lines his hips up and is trusting with the skill that comes from being a porno star and a top for the last three years with this man and gives him one final snap and they both explode at the same time.

Iwaki is breathing heavily as he turns his face up to kiss Katou on the top of the head. He wraps his arms around him and strokes his back. His young lover has collapse on top of him, to exhausted to move.

"That was great Katou you never cease to amaze me. You make me glad to be alive." He holds him tighter and kisses his lips as he turns his face up to him.

"I love you Iwaki-san and I'm not going to think any negative thoughts about our relationship. I know we can handle anything that comes our way no matter what it is."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "Well if we don't get some sleep then we won't be able to handle anything. Stay here in my arms tonight and sleep with me. I want to hear your heartbeat as I fall off to sleep.

Katou moves and pulls Iwaki in his arms with his head on his chest. He knows that since the show 'Inside Report' Iwaki has been a little paranoid about him dying. That scene really shook him up and it was a while before he was able to let it go and sleep alone.

He smiles to himself because he knows that Iwaki truly loves him and to find love like this is very rare these days and between two strong willed men is almost impossible but he would do anything for this man to let him know that he is the most important person in his life.

"What are you doing Katou?"

"I don't know what you mean love?"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't, tell me."

"Never mind, maybe you don't know."

"No really…tell me."

"Just forget it and go to sleep."

"I can't sleep now, not after you saying that."

Iwaki puts his hand down on top of Katou's and rubs lightly.

"Oh…that's what you mean…want me to stop."

"I didn't say that."

"Then that means it feels good?"

"Well…yeah, it does but…"

"You are such a prude."

"And you're a pervert."

"Stick in the mud."

"Idiot"

"Ice queen"

"You really think I'm an ice queen?"

"You really think I'm a pervert?"

"Yeah, but you're my pervert and I love you."

"And I know how to melt your ice."

Iwaki lifts his face up to his lover's and he kisses him while he strokes him at the same time. The older man melts in his arms as the younger one kisses and strokes him until he falls asleep.

XXXXX

Asano is in the lounge of the studio reading the script when Taki walks over.

"What are you reading Asano? That's not the script for Iwaki-san's new movie is it?"

He looks up at Taki and tells him he is auditioning for the main part opposite Iwaki.

Taki flops down next to him and says, "You're wasting your time. Katou is up for that part, didn't you hear?

Asano gives him a slow smile and says, "I was told to be here and be prepared to read. Katou isn't the only one that can act! I may be unknown by most standards but I am an actor!"

"Besides Katou is not all that. He can lose to the better man like anyone else."

Taki looks at him and Asano looks back with a defiant look on his face.

Taki starts laughing so hard that he is curled over with his hands around his middle. He points at Asano and shakes his head still laughing at the younger man.

"You really…ha, ha…think you can…ha, ha…measure up to Katou! You have to be crazy! Katou can walk on the set throw that blonde head back look in the producer's eyes and not say a word and have the part."

"I'm sorry Asano but someone is pulling your leg."

He frowns at the laughing man and says, "We'll see about that. While he is still laughing Asano gets up and walks out of the room.

XXXXX

Asano walks in the direction of the producer's office and turns and looks back at Taki who is wiping his eyes. "Just what is he doing here I wonder." He thinks to himself. As far as he knows the only auditions are for the movie Fake about two cops that meet and fall in love while chasing bad guys and each other.

He has read the script and he wanted the part of Ryo or Dee because they were both strong parts and the story seem interesting enough. But with Taki saying what he did it made him feel that maybe he was wasting his time. Whatever, it wouldn't hurt to try because he might be the one to get it.

He knocks on the door and is told to come in and he meets Katsuya Kikuchi for the first time. Kikuchi looks the younger man over and takes his measure. He chuckles to himself because he couldn't see this guy winning against him.

"Welcome, you're Nobuyuki Asano am I right?" Kikuchi looks at him with a smirk. "You've come to read for the part of Ryo is it?"

He looks at Kikuchi and bows and says, "Either one sensei I am prepared to take either part."

He laughs at the younger man and says, "Those are the leads but we have other characters to cast also. So are you willing to play any part in this movie if you don't get your first choice?"

Asano looks at him with a smile because if he could be in the same movie with Iwaki he'll do it. "I would like to play opposite Iwaki-san but yes I will take any part. Are you in the movie also, I know what a great actor you are sensei."

He chuckles and says, "Well about that I haven't decided yet. We have so many fine actors like you trying out that this movie may not have room for me."

They are both laughing when Iwaki walks in with Mika. He looks over at the two men and smiles at Asano and sticks out his hand.

"It's nice seeing you again Asano, how have you been?"

Asano gives Iwaki a big adoring smile as he says he's been fine and is looking forward to working with him.

Kikuchi is watching this exchange with the same smirk on his face. All this fawning over Iwaki is making him angry but he keeps his smile in place.

"Hello Iwaki I hope you're in a better mood then the other day. We have a lot of people coming in and it wouldn't do for them to think we're at odds with each other."

Iwaki looks at him and says, "I am an actor Kikuchi, I think I can pull it off." He turns and heads for the table where Mika is sitting and takes a seat.

"Well we'll see about that," Kikuchi thinks to himself. He walks behind the table and sits next to Iwaki as if it is the most natural thing in the world.

XXXXX

The room is filled with actors in all shapes and sizes. Each one is given a copy of the part they are reading for and the producers look each one over to see if they still match their photograph attached to their resumes.

Some of the pictures were at least ten years old and they dismissed those and it narrowed it down some. Iwaki sighs and Kikuchi leans over and says, "Do you think we should take a break?"

He looks in Kikuchi's face to see if he was being concern or trying to make fun of him and he sees that he seems concern so he looks at him and says ten minutes should do it.

"Listen up everyone we are going to take a fifteen minute break so please, be back on time."

Some get up and head out the door to smoke or just stretch their legs.

Iwaki gets up and heads out the door and Asano spots him and heads out behind him in hopes he can catch him alone.

When he makes it out the door he sees Iwaki walking through the door for a smoke. He follows him and comes up behind him saying, "Iwaki-san do you have another cigarette?" Iwaki smiles at him and offers him his pack where he takes one and brings Iwaki's cigarette to his to get a light.

Asano inhales and says, "I didn't know you were into producing movies now. You've come a long way Iwaki-san."

Iwaki chuckles and says, "Katou and I opened our own production company a little while ago and we haven't done anything earth shattering yet. But I like having my own company because pretty soon I won't need any partners but him. So tell me what you've been up too."

Asano tells him about the television shows he's been in and the one movie he made. They are laughing and talking when Katou walks up.

He looks at Asano with the coldest eyes ever as he says, "Hello Iwaki-san and Asano isn't it?" Iwaki looks at Katou and hopes he doesn't cause a scene. Asano looks over his shoulder at Katou and spins around with his smile frozen on his face.

"Hello Katou, nice to see you again but I think I'll get back Iwaki-san, thanks for the cigarette." He turns and almost runs for the door.

Katou and Iwaki watches his hasty departure and Katou says, "Is it something I said?"

Iwaki shakes his head and says, "He thinks you still blame him for what happen back then."

"Now where would he get an idea like that? Did he tell you that?"

"No he didn't but I'm sure he knows how you feel about him nonetheless."

"Now how would he know something like that? I think it's that he knows how I feel about you Iwaki-san."

"Well he knows how I feel about you too so I'm sure he won't be a problem Katou. Are you coming in or are you here to see me?"

"I was told that he thinks he is going to be working opposite you in this movie. Did Kikuchi tell him that? You know I think I will go in after all, he needs to see me and know that I'm still the same man that clock him about you and will do it again."

Iwaki shakes his head and looks at Katou saying, "Please don't do anything to embarrass me Katou, not now."

Katou chuckles and says, "I'm not making any promising darling."

He heads for the studio with Iwaki beside him as they enter together.

XXXXX

Sorry it took so long but I had problems with the second half. I hope you like it so far and I will update sooner next time. Please RxR and if you have tips feel free to let me know. I just might use them with your permission.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Love 3

I don't own Iwaki or Katou. Youka Nitta does.

Chapter 3

XXXXX

Katou and Iwaki enters the room as Kikuchi looks at the blonde and frowns. He knows that with Katou being here there might be trouble. He smiles to himself after awhile thinking it could work to his advantage.

Katou bypasses him entirely and heads straight for Mika with a smile on his beautiful face bowing slightly.

"Hello Mika, I trust everything has being going well for you?"

"Hi, Katou-kun, everything has been fine. Are you here for the auditions today, not that you need too?"

"And why wouldn't he have to audition everyone here has to try out for the part. What makes him so special?"

Before he can answer Mr. Sagano says, "I know you want others to try out for this role but we have all agreed to allow him to play the part of the other detective. Now if you want him to audition for you that's another matter entirely."

Kikuchi glares at Katou and says, "I know I just came in on this project but I do have a say in who plays what! I think someone else should play the part because people are tired of seeing the two of them together."

Iwaki rises from his seat and walks over to them and says, "What you really mean is that you're tired of seeing us together, am I right?"

Katou chuckles and says, "Come on Iwaki-san, don't be so mean, that's my line."

They all look at Kikuchi waiting for an answer but he turns and heads for the table and says, "Let's just get started on what we have to do. This is just a waste of time."

Katou watches as he walks to the table with a smirk on his face and tells Iwaki he will see him at home and leaves out.

Iwaki smiles at his back as he saunters out as the rest of the actors watch him with envy.

He turns back towards the table and says, "Come on everyone let's finish this up as quickly as we can…I have some business to take care of."

Mika chuckles and says, "That business wouldn't have just left out would it?" Iwaki looks at her and gives her a wink.

She smiles as she takes her seat and they call the first actor up for his try out.

XXXXX

Katou is mad as hell as he walks out of the audition studio. He doesn't care what Iwaki says he knows in his heart of hearts that Kikuchi wants Iwaki. He would bet his career on it.

As sexy as Iwaki is with that cool exterior would make anyone want him and he was naïve enough to think that men wouldn't be interested in him. He calls him a pervert but Katou knows that Iwaki is just as much of a pervert as he is when it came to making love.

Thinking about his lover defuses his anger almost immediately; he smiles as he thinks of him and bumps right into Asano hurrying to the audition studio.

"Excuse me please!"

"Oh it's my fault, I'm sorry!"

They both look up and see who they were talking to and they both stop cold. Katou looks at him with a smirk. While Asano looks at him in shock.

"I see all of my lover's admirers are descending on him at once. I hope you haven't forgotten our last conversation Asano."

"As a matter of fact I have, since you have no proof as to what happen I plan on forgetting about it. Besides I'm not going to try anything with him I know that he's with you. Hell, everyone knows after that trumped up press conference the two of you gave."

Katou laughs and says, "You don't get it do you? A person like you will never have a love like the two of us share. When you learn to think of someone else's happiness instead of your own then maybe, just maybe you can understand what it's like."

He chuckles as he turns and waves to Taki dismissing Asano with that single snub.

Watching him walk like that makes Asano angry. He looks at how Taki's face lights up at the sight of Katou as he turns and hurries off to the studio. "Hump, it looks like someone was interested a little too much in Katou." He wonders if Iwaki is aware of this close friendship. Maybe he should drop some discreet hints as to what he is up to. Asano smiles to himself and is almost glad he ran into the blonde beauty.

XXXXX

As they finish with the audition Asano is still in his seat looking over his script. He looks at Iwaki over the top waiting for an opportunity to speak to him alone.

Iwaki is speaking with Sagano with his back turned to the others. He doesn't see that Kikuchi is looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he talks to Mika. He too is waiting to catch Iwaki alone.

Iwaki shakes hands with Sagano and is putting his papers inside his briefcase when Asano walks up to him.

"Excuse me Iwaki-san do you have a minute? I'll like to speak with you if you have the time."

Iwaki turns to him with a warm smile and says, "Of course Asano-kun I always have time for you. What is it?"

Kikuchi looks at the two of them talking and wonders if Iwaki is aware that Asano is the one that set him up for the scandal that nearly ruined his relationship with his lover but then again it only brought the two closer and let the world know that their trust in each other was irrefutable.

He walks over to them and says, "You're Asano am I right? Your audition was pretty good, wouldn't you say Iwaki?"

Iwaki smiles at Asano and says, "I was just complimenting him about that very same thing. He did very well and I would like to see him in the movie."

He looks at Kikuchi with a smirk and says, "Do you think we can have him try out for another part in the movie?"

"When you put it like that I think he would do well in the part of JJ. I can see him declaring his undying love for Dee. What do you think Asano; would you like to try out for that role?"

He smiles at Kikuchi and says yes because if he gets to see Iwaki every day he would be satisfied with any part. So trying out for the part of JJ was as good if not better than anything else.

Kikuchi chuckles to himself because this part will make Katou highly upset with Asano being all over Iwaki since he would be playing the part of Dee. Yeah, this is something he is going to enjoy seeing come to fruition.

"Then it's settled, we will have you try out for the part of JJ and see how everything goes. You agree Iwaki?"

He smiles at Asano and tells him good luck and snaps his briefcase close and heads for the door. The other two watches as he leaves and the older man looks at the younger man and says, "I trust that you will do a good job tomorrow because this is a very important part."

Asano chuckles and says, "Believe me I have my own reasons for doing the best job I can. I admire Iwaki-san and I would like to do my best so that he can be proud of me. He is my mentor after all."

Kikuchi smirks and says, "Well there is that but I think it would be funny to see how Katou reacts when he sees you throwing your arms around Iwaki and kissing him… however your reasoning is good too."

XXXXX

Iwaki comes home to the smells of Katou cooking dinner for the two of them. He walks into the kitchen and slides his arms around Katou's waist. He kisses him on the side of the neck and Katou almost drops the spoon he is holding.

"Iwaki-san! Wel…welcome home. I didn't hear you."

"Umm…something smells good Katou. What are you making?"

Katou turns around and looks at Iwaki with a surprise look on his face as he says, "I…I'm…uh…making soup, a French soup. Are you okay Iwaki-san? You don't usually greet me like that."

Iwaki takes the spoon out of his hand and lays it on the counter and takes his lover's face in his hands and kisses him deeply as the blonde closes his eyes and gives in to the kiss. As their tongues vie for dominance Katou slides his hands up the raven haired man's back. Iwaki pushes the blonde back against the counter and pulls his sweater over his head.

He slides his tongue down Katou's chest and sucks at the harden nipple as his fingers pull at the zipper on his pants. Katou is moaning in the back of his throat as Iwaki's hands and tongue are doing a dance all over his body.

Iwaki is acting out of character for him but whenever he does Katou knows he is in for a treat. When Iwaki took him the first time he didn't think he would enjoy it as much as he did but the second time was done out of love and it made his heart soar. Whenever his lover takes the initiative to make love to him he remembers just how it feels to be loved by this man.

He looks down as Iwaki takes his erection in his mouth, he threads his fingers through his lover's hair as he throws his head back and gasps for breath. He moans and says, "Oh Iwaki-san…you make me…oh it feels…so good. I love you…so much."

Iwaki pulls up and brings his lover's hips to the edge of the counter and puts his finger at the edge of his tight bud. He slips the gel from his pocket and pours some on his fingers as it drips down his arm. He slides his finger inside probing his hot spot as the blonde moans and pushes back on him. He captures his lips in a tongue filled kiss as he eases in another finger opening him wider.

Katou wraps his legs around his lover's waist telling him that he is ready to feel him inside of him when Iwaki pulls back and places his hips directly in front of him and slides in easily. The blonde rocks his hips pushing down on Iwaki as he cries out for him to go deeper.

Iwaki moves his hips slowly as he gets his lover use to having him inside. Slow and easy so he doesn't hurt his most loved one. Gentle are his movements until the blonde whispers against his lips.

"My love I need to feel how you feel…now!"

Iwaki holds the younger man's hip and pulls out leaving just the head and pushes back with a forceful thrust. The blonde screams out his lover's name with every thrust that Iwaki makes. He is delirious with pleasure as he tells his lover he is about to come.

"Come with me Iwaki-san…come with me now!"

As usual when his blonde lover has a good idea he does as he is told. They both come as lights explode behind their eyes and they are left gasping for air. Katou holds the older man as his body gives way to the shudders that are racking the both of them.

He looks in Katou's eyes and smile. "This is awkward isn't it?"

"That's only because you're so easily embarrassed Iwaki-san. I don't feel awkward in the least. I feel like I can go another round."

He gives his lover a big smile watching him as he picks his clothes off the floor. He gets down from the counter and puts his pants back on looking at Iwaki as he slides his pants on.

"How did the try outs go Iwaki-san? I hope that Kikuchi didn't give you a hard time. With the both of them being there I wanted to stay but I had that photo shoot this afternoon."

"I told you before Katou you worry too much. I can handle the situation with them and Kikuchi is not interested in me in any way and Asano is just a kid as far as I'm concern."

"How can you say that when he's just a year younger then me! Do you consider me a kid too?!"

Iwaki stares at him and turns his head as he mumbles "Sometimes I wonder."

"What did you say Iwaki-san?"

"Oh nothing, I don't think of you as a kid Katou but you still do stupid things without thinking. Just let me handle things and if I need your help I'll let you know. Now, is dinner ready or do I have time to wash up?"

XXXXX

As they are on the couch watching TV Iwaki tells Katou that Kikuchi wants Asano to try out for the part of JJ, the hyperactive detective in the movie.

Katou lies with his head in his lover's lap and frowns. He remembers that he read where the character is always jumping on the main character named Dee and he even kisses him a couple of times.

He puts his hand over his eyes and sighs. This was going to be more complicated than he thought. He figures that the idea was to get him upset enough to blow his cool on the set. However he has a surprise for everyone. He knows exactly what to do about the fact that they want Asano to play the part of JJ. Maybe he'll let Iwaki in on it and then maybe not. He was so trusting with people after all and he may not go alone with it and he couldn't take that chance.

After all, in order to deceive your enemy you had to first deceive the ones closest to you. He looks up in his lover's face and smiles.

"You know I don't have anything planned for tomorrow so I think I'll sit in on the auditions. I might as well start putting in some work since the company belongs to the both of us, right?"

"I think that's a good idea. Whenever we can spend time together I'm all for it. I just hope you're not coming to cause trouble because you know it will look very unprofessional, Katou."

"You never trust me do you? I know how to act and conduct myself contrary to what you believe. I always act according to the people around me. Unlike you I can tell when someone is trying to get the better of me. That is one of the reasons that no one tries to take advantage of me like they do you. They take your kindness for weakness because they don't know you. With me they already know that I will fight them for what I want Iwaki-san. Trust me, tomorrow will be a revelation for your admirers."

XXXXX

Please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Love 4

I don't own Embracing Love, Youka Nitta does.

XXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXX

"You don't plan on causing any problems do you Katou? I know how you are when you are around the two of them. You only saw Kikuchi yesterday but what's going to happen when you see Asano as well?"

"Oh he didn't tell you? I spoke with Asano yesterday also. I bumped into him when I left your audition. He told Taki that he could take my part from me but I didn't mention that to him. Knowing Taki he probably was teasing him after he saw him looking over the script."

Iwaki looks over at him and says, "Taki really thinks a lot of you don't he?"

"I don't know, maybe…I never thought about it before. He's a friend so I guess he would think highly of me. He did say he admired the work you and I have done together so he must think highly of the both of us."

He looks at Iwaki with a big smile and says, "Are you jealous Iwaki-san? You needn't be my heart belongs only to you."

Iwaki smiles back at him and say. "I know that Katou, I just don't like the way he hangs all over you. I guess that can't be helped though. You are a charming person when you want to be."

"Oh Iwaki-san, you really think I have a charming personality?"

"When you're not trying to run my life you do."

"I don't try to run your life…do I?"

"Isn't that why you're coming to the meeting today? In addition, you never did tell me about your revelation, or do I have to wait with everyone else? I hope it's nothing like that time you cut your hair just to be taken more seriously and ended up having to wear extensions anyway."

Katou chuckles and rubs his hair as he remembers. "Yeah that was a waste of time but I did get the part didn't I, Koi."

"Yeah you did but it was because you gave the best audition not because you cut your hair. You should know that your talent has nothing to do with the length of your hair."

He walks over and runs his finger through Katou's hair as he smiles at him. "I told you before I think it's pretty and it looks good on you so don't do something like that again, okay?"

"Well, if you say so." He leans in and kisses the older man as he slides his hands up his back.

XXXXX

They are all sitting around the big table when Kikuchi walks in with Asano at his side. They both look up and see Katou sitting besides Iwaki as they have their heads together looking down at resumes.

Asano takes a seat while Kikuchi continues on to the table. He sits on Mika's left and greets everyone.

"I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting. I see Katou has joined us. Nice to see that you've taken an interest in the proceedings."

"Since I am a part of the company and I do have the day off from shooting I figure I should be here. I was told that Asano was trying out for the part of JJ Adams and it was… your idea?"

"Why yes it was. You have some objection to that I suppose?" He has a smirk on his face because this is where he knows that Katou is going to suggest that some one else play the part.

"I think that's a wonderful idea as long as he is the best one for it. I don't see why I would object. It is just a part after all."

Mika smiles and says, "Well as long as that's settled let's start the auditions."

XXXXX

Mr. Sagano stands and tells everyone that they will let them know who will be in the movie by three and they will see it posted outside the door. He dismisses everyone and as they file out Katou gets up and stretches. He smiles down at Iwaki and suggests they go get lunch when Mika tells him she has arranged for them to eat in the actor's lounge.

"That's very thoughtful of you Mika, Iwaki-san let's go so we can eat. Remember I'll be watching you."

Iwaki looks at him and smiles. He knows that Katou is concern about his weight since he's lost ten pounds without trying. He hated to admit that he was concern as well. He had always prided himself on his hardy appetite but lately food held no interest for him. Maybe he should have a check-up and see if the problem was medical.

Mika looks at the both of them and says, "Is there a problem with Iwaki? I don't see any thing wrong with him he looks fine to me."

"Yeah that's because he has clothes on right now."

Iwaki blushes and says, "Katou must you always bring our personal business in to this?"

"Oops, did I really say that out loud! I'm sorry Iwaki-san. It's just that you have lost a lot of weight lately…and I just…"

"Yes you talk too much and I'm sure that Mika-kun doesn't care about my weight or the lack there of. Come on let's go get lunch!"

"That's where you're wrong Iwaki. I do care and I hope you're all right and it's nothing seriously wrong. Maybe you should see a doctor. I would hate for something to be wrong and you didn't know about it until it's too late."

Kikuchi is listening to the conversation and looks at Iwaki with fresh eyes but he can't see anything wrong with the younger man and dismisses it as the over working mind of an anxious lover.

XXXXX

Katou is in the men's room when Kikuchi walks in. He looks at Katou and smirks. "I'm surprised you left your lover alone out there. Aren't you afraid someone will try and steal him away from you?"

"You mean someone like you? If you have not noticed, Iwaki is not interested in any one but me. So, a has-been like yourself is no threat to our relationship. You need to get over yourself your films are just memories."

He looks at the older man with a sneer and walks out of the bathroom.

"That little bastard, just who does he think he is?" Kikuchi hits the wall with his fist. He is thinking of a way to make Katou pay for what he has just said to him. He called him a has-been. He who has won numerous awards for his acting. Katou has yet to achieve the accolades that he has. That smart mouth of his is going to get him in big trouble some day and his day may be coming soon!

XXXXX

Katou heads back to the table and smiles down at Iwaki and says, "Will you walk with me, I want to smoke but I don't want to go alone."

Iwaki looks up at him and can see the gleam in his eyes. He smiles and says okay. He gets up, excuses himself, and follows Katou out of the building. Mika looks at the two of them as they stroll out with Katou arm on Iwaki's shoulder.

XXXXX

"Where are we going Katou? I think standing near the building is far enough. Why the parking lot?"

"Why do you ask so many questions Iwaki-san, just come with me okay?"

"Every time I follow you blindly I end up in trouble."

"Are you saying you don't trust me Iwaki-san?"

"No, I'm not saying that but I know how you are."

"Well I wanted to sit and smoke if you must know. You hurt my feelings when you distrust me."

"Okay then, no more questions Katou I'll go with you."

XXXXX

"Ah…Katou…yesss…it feels so….like that Katou."

Katou has Iwaki's erection in his mouth and his fingers digging into his hips. Iwaki has his hands in Katou hair pulling and stroking at the same time.

"Katou…I'm going to come…please."

He shoots into Katou's mouth and he lies back with a sigh. He has his eyes closed as Katou brings his head up and smiles at him. He touches the side of his lover's face and say, "Now aren't you glad you came with me?"

Iwaki opens his eyes slowly, looks over at the blonde haired man, and says, "If there is anything wrong with you it is how easily you make me lose my inhibitions. We shouldn't be doing this here and certainly not now."

"Ah Iwaki-san that's what makes it so erotic. When you go back in no one will know that we did this but us. Doesn't it seem exciting to you. It's not as if we've never done this while working. I remember when we did the photo shoot for Gigolo we almost got caught."

Iwaki smiles as he remembers. "Yes I do remember, the model had an accident on the way to the shoot and I took her place. That was our first shoot together. Luckily I was there to help you out."

"Oh, is that why you did it. To help me out or because you didn't want me poising with a woman in the nude?"

The older man had the grace to blush with that revelation. "I didn't think you knew that. I guess I'm not as good at hiding my feelings as I thought."

Katou chuckles and says, "I find you very easy to read Iwaki-san that's why I love you so much. You can't hide very much from me; you should know that by now."

"Anyway, we should be getting back the others must think we've left already." Iwaki adjusts his clothes while Katou lets the car seat back up and they exit together.

XXXXX

"Listen up everyone I have all the parts here and it will be posted outside the door on the board. However I want to personally congratulate Nobuyuki Asano on landing the part of JJ Adams!"

Everyone applauds as Asano bows to the crowd. He is smiling and looking at Iwaki who is smiling back and clapping his hands.

"Thank you everyone and I will do my best not to disappoint any one. Especially you Iwaki-san."

He bows in front of the older man as he looks down at him.

"I'm sure you will be great in the part Asano."

Katou walks up to stand beside Iwaki and says, "I hope you do well in the part Asano because you will be playing opposite me. I've decided to take the part of Dee so make sure the kiss you give me isn't too sloppy."

They all turn and look at Katou as he laughs and tells Iwaki he can play Ryo as he wanted at first. Iwaki says nothing but he cuts his eyes at Katou knowing this is apparently what he meant by the revelation.

"Dee is the younger one after all. Therefore, after careful thought I decided to take the part. I think it was made for me. I am aggressive wouldn't you say?"

Kikuchi looks at him and says, "Yes you are, and arrogant as well."

"Why thank you Kikuchi, I didn't know you noticed. Now if we are finished for the day Iwaki-san and I are leaving."

Iwaki gathers his briefcase, turns to everyone, and says goodnight as he follows Katou out the door.

Kikuchi chuckles and thinks he did the perfect thing in waiting to let the others know which part he has taken.

XXXXX

Now if you are a Fake fan you should know what part he is talking about, come on you know who I'm talking about…don't you?

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Forever Love 5

I do not own Iwaki or Katou 

XXXXX

Chapter 5

XXXXX

Driving home, Iwaki stares straight ahead griping the steering wheel. Katou keeps glancing at him nervously. He knows that Iwaki is upset that he did not let him in on the fact that he was going to play the part of Dee Laytner.

However, it makes sense that he would play the part being that his personality was better suited for being Dee. He could not see Iwaki jumping out of nowhere and kissing him the way it's written in the script.

The blonde leans back and sighs. He really had to do some making up to his lover and that is not necessarily a bad thing. He closes his eyes and smiles thinking of the different ways he could do this.

Iwaki is trying to keep his temper under control. Katou knew he hated change when it is thrust on him like this. He asked him from the start if he wanted to play the part of Dee Laytner but he didn't want to have to wear a wig or tint his hair but now that Asano has the part of JJ he is all for it.

It was so obvious what he was doing that you would have to be a fool not to see through his turnaround. He lets out a sigh also and glances at Katou but he has his eyes closed. Well, when they get home, they will settle it then.

"So you've resign yourself to me playing the part Iwaki-san? You know I wasn't about to let that man kiss you, even in a movie."

"Let's discuss this when we get home Katou because if we argue now we might end up in an accident and neither one of us will be in the movie."

"Whatever…just so you know I'm not changing my mind."

"Hump! So you say."

XXXXX

"Iwaki what would you like for dinner? I could make soba if you want. I'll just go in the kitchen and start; you go upstairs and get changed."

As they hang up their jackets, Katou goes to walk pass Iwaki and the raven-haired man reaches out and grabs his arm. Katou looks down at his hand and then up in his face smiling anxiously.

"Now wait Iwaki-san, don't start yelling or you'll have the neighbors calling security on us. You know how loud you get when you are upset. We can talk after dinner, okay?" He smiles at Iwaki and tries to pull his arm free.

Iwaki drops his hold on Katou's arm and the blonde backs up smiling into the kitchen. Iwaki goes in the living room and pours a drink. He watches Katou as he starts dinner and decides to take a bath.

When he leaves out the phone rings and Katou picks it up.

"Hello this is Katou."

"Hey, I was hoping you were home, how did it go at the auditions? Was everyone surprised?"

"Yeah Taki they were, so now I'm in the kitchen preparing dinner because I think I'm in the dog house with my lover. So I don't have time to talk right now. I'm making him something special and I need both hands and my full concentration."

"That's okay man but I'll see you tomorrow right? I want to hear everything?"

"Will do, I promise, so talk to you later."

He turns back to the counter and cuts the vegetables up for dinner. He glances in the living room, does not see Iwaki, and wonders what he is up too.

XXXXX

Iwaki lies back in the tub relaxing. He eases down in the water closing his eyes. He starts to think about the revelation that Katou sprang on them. As he thinks about it, it _was_ pretty funny. He can just see Katou pushing the younger man off and doing it without the slightest bit of acting.

This shoot is going to be a big challenge with all the hostiles on the set. But the scenes with Katou will be heartfelt as long as he doesn't pull the same thing he did when they were filming 'Embracing Love' he really made him angry then but that was when he came to accept his feelings for the blonde.

He leans back and sighs knowing that whatever the blonde did no matter how outrageous and stupid it always worked out for the better in the end. All he had to do was have faith in his young lover because he never did anything to hurt him.

XXXXX

Katou looks around in the bedroom and notices that Iwaki is in the bath. He smiles to himself, takes his clothes off, and heads for the bath. He eases the door open and looks down at his lover.

"Iwaki-san I was looking for you. Would you like for me too wash your back for you?"

"I didn't think you needed my permission to do things you want to do."

"Well since you put it like that I think I'll join you since I don't need your permission." He walks over to the tub on silent feet.

Iwaki eyes fly open when he says this and he sees that Katou is already undressed as he slides in the water with him.

"What are you doing Katou!"

"I'm joining you in a relaxing bath, isn't it obvious? Now lean forward so I can get to your back."

Iwaki sighs and leans forward as Katou moves the sponge gently over his back. He closes his eyes once again and relaxes because Katou is going to do what he wanted no matter what he said or did.

Katou slides behind him easily as he drops the sponge and starts to manipulate his muscles.

"Iwaki-san you're so tense, you need to learn to relax more."

Iwaki says in an inaudible voice, "This coming from you."

Katou leans closer and says, "Did you say something, Iwaki-san?"

He kisses him on the side of the neck and over his shoulders. He moves his hands in front of his dark haired lover slowly and lovingly. Iwaki moans low in the back of his throat as he leans his head back on the younger man's shoulder.

Katou is nibbling on his neck and following it with soft kisses and at the same time, he is stroking the older man's hardening erection.

"I love you Iwaki-san."

"I love you too Katou, even if you do make me angry."

Katou moves his right hand, turns Iwaki's face up towards him, and kisses him on the lips sliding his tongue inside as his lover moans into his mouth. He is squeezing Iwaki's erection as it swells with the pleasure of feeling Katou tongue and hand at the same time.

Iwaki says in a husky voice, "Katou let's take this in the bedroom, I want to feel all of you."

XXXXX

In the bedroom, Katou is kissing Iwaki as his fingers moves over his harden nubs. Iwaki moans and slides his hands down Katou's back in slow sensuous moves. Katou moves his lips down to where his fingers were and suckles on one nipple tugging it gently with his teeth.

With the other hand, he slowly probes his tight opening. He slides one finger in and Iwaki gasps in pleasure. "Oh Katou…that feels…good."

Katou slides another finger in and stretches the raven-haired man while opening him up further. With the third finger, he hits Iwaki's sweet spot and he arches his back rising up off the bed. He clamps his lips tight trying not to cry out.

"Use your voice Iwaki-san, I love hearing you call my name. You make me feel loved when you call out to me."

"Oh Katou…you are loved…so loved."

Katou moves down his lover's body and kissing the insides of his thighs as he leaves wet trails with his tongue. Iwaki is turning his head from side to side moaning, as Katou takes him in his mouth.

Iwaki groans in pleasure as his blonde-haired lover works magic with his fingers and mouth.

"Iwaki –san I don't know how much longer I can hold out. I want you now so I hope you are ready for me."

"Yes Katou…I'm ready for you…I want you now."

Katou positions Iwaki's hips and looks down at his lover's face as he slides in. He loves the look on Iwaki's face as he melts in pleasure.

The young blonde has his tongue out licking his lips when he hears his lover call out to him in a haze of lust and his eyes fly open! He can feel the sensation run up his back to his brain in a flash of bright light. He grips his lover's manhood tighter and cries, "Oh Iwaki-san you're so beautiful, I can't stand it!"

He climaxes inside Iwaki and his body shudders as Iwaki spills his seed over his hand and calls out to his young lover.

Iwaki brings Katou's head down for a kiss as they both gasp for breath holding on to each other. "That was fantastic Katou, you're so good but…I need to rest a moment right now."

Katou strokes Iwaki's chest and pulls out of him slowly. As he lies on his stomach, he peeks at the older man through his hair that has fallen over his forehead and says, "Does this mean that you have forgiven me?"

"I don't know if one thing has anything to do with the other but I'm not mad if that's what you want to know."

"Yeah, that's what I want to know because you wouldn't talk to me on the way home and I thought you were going to be upset all night."

Iwaki sits up and looks over at his lover as he grabs his chin in his hand. "The next time you do something like that I'm going to be very upset for a long time. Next time you decide, at least let me know first, okay?"

Katou looks up at him and smiles as he says okay. "Are you ready to eat or do you want to go again? I could if you wanted."

Iwaki eases up off the bed and grabs a robe and says, "No, let's save something for tonight let's go eat."

XXXXX

Kikuchi looks at the script in his hand and looks in the mirror. He turns his face from side to side. He picks up his glasses and slides them up his nose and smiles. Yeah, he thinks to himself that he could pull it off. He rubs his hand through his hair pulling it forward. The length was a little short but that could be easily taken care of.

The part of Berkley Rose should be perfect for him. After all Iwaki did owe him a kiss from his last encounter with him. Iwaki fought him off like a tiger and then the next day Katou sucker punched him at the studio.

Those two were like a man and his wife with jealousy! The idea that their relationship was as serious as it was had no effect on the fact that he was going to come between them if it was the last thing he does and he knew just the person to help him in his little scheme.

He chuckles to himself as he thinks of the look on Asano's face when Katou announced he would be playing the part of Dee Laytner. The poor man almost cried. He can tell he has it bad for Iwaki because it shows. He should fit in perfectly with his plans for the couple and he will use anyone and anybody to achieve his goal. Asano just happens to be the unlucky one to be picked for his scheme.

XXXXX

Taki hangs up the phone and curses. He was hoping that with Katou taking the part without telling Iwaki that the two of them would be fighting and not Katou trying to make up for it. He says he's making dinner for him! That's so lame, how could he give in like that. Katou should be the one that is catered to instead.

Katou needed him in his life and he would do whatever the beautiful blonde wanted. He'll make love to him until he passed out from exhaustion, let him rest and then do it again. Damn! He had to have Katou if it was the last thing he did.

XXXXX

Asano is mad as hell! Katou is playing the part and not Iwaki-san! Un-fucking-believable! There is no way he is going to play this part now! Maybe he could play some other part besides JJ Adams. He'll talk to Kikuchi tomorrow and ask if he could change parts because this shit is unacceptable.

The reason he even tried out for the part was to get next to Iwaki and Kikuchi led him to believe that he would get the part of Ryo MacLean opposite Iwaki and now he is supposed to kiss Katou! No way is he going to do that. He hated Katou and if he had to kiss him and mean it, he deserves an award. He's going to get out of this if it's the last thing he does!


	6. Chapter 6

Forever Love 6

I do not own Iwaki and Katou, Youka Nitta has that honor. I just read book 12, Yeah me!

Help! I need a Beta!

I know that some of you have read all of the books and I have them all but book 12. I read it online and it is great. Iwaki has changed quite a bit from the fifth book and as I write this, I am putting some of those changes in here so I hope you can see the difference.

XXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXX

Katou is in his favorite place, on the sofa with his head in his lover's lap.

Katou looks up at Iwaki, strokes his hair and says, "Do you think you can play the part of a blonde? It will be fun to see you with lighter hair. What do you think?"

Iwaki smiles down at Katou and says, "I don't think I need blonde hair. If I'm not mistaken, we were only going to let it be blonde because it was you. I'm thinking more of a chestnut. A light brown should be fine for me."

"Oh Iwaki-san you're no fun, why don't you try blonde and see what you look like. I bet you'll look ravishing!"

Iwaki chuckles and says, "Is that really what you want Katou? You want me to look ravishing. Think about it before you commit to something like that."

"Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot about all your admirers on the set. Well never mind, I guess the chestnut will do fine after all."

XXXXX

Asano looks for Kikuchi to talk to him about playing the part of JJ Adams. He spots him speaking with the set director and walks over to the two men.

Kikuchi looks at Asano and smiles, "Is there something you need Asano?" He smiles at the director as he takes the younger man by the arm steering him away.

"I need to talk to you about this part that I've been given. I don't think I can do it justice. I hate to back out now but you need to find someone else for this role."

"So you're telling me that you're not a professional. You're going to let the fact that you have to act opposite Katou make you give up on a role?" He looks at the younger man in disgust.

Asano puts his head down, looks at the floor, and sighs. He knows that Kikuchi is right so he says, "The thing is, you said I would be trying out for the part of Ryo. I hate to give this up but I must decline the role. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused everyone, please forgive me."

Kikuchi looks up at the ceiling and says, "You come in on the first day of rehearsal, quit and then you want forgiveness?"

He looks at Asano with a smirk on his face and says, "I'm afraid that your quitting is not an option at this late date. All the roles have been assigned and you, my young friend will play this part or you will not work in this business again. Do I make myself clear?"

A dejected Asano looks at him and says, "Crystal."

Kikuchi watches him as he walks away with a sneer on his face. "Why do I have to deal with amateurs, this is ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous, Kikuchi?" Iwaki walks up to him with Katou following behind.

"Oh, Hello Iwaki, I didn't see you. It's Asano…he's not happy with his role." He looks at Katou with a pointed look.

Katou smiles as he says, "What's the problem, doesn't he want to be in the movie after all?"

"He said he would rather quit but I think I convinced him that would not be in his best interest."

"You mean to tell me he has changed his mind." Iwaki looks over at Asano and frowns. "Maybe I should speak to him, he just might be nervous."

Kikuchi chuckles and says, "Yeah that might be it. He may be nervous." He shakes his head as he walks away laughing.

Katou rolls his eyes as he says, "Iwaki-san you really are dense aren't you? He does not want to play the role unless he gets to play opposite you! With him having to play opposite me, he's pissed off! You cuddle the man entirely to damn much!"

Iwaki looks at him in shock as Katou turns on his heels and storms off. "Katou! Wait!"

Katou keeps walking until he is outside of the studio. He walks over too the wall and hits it with his fist.

"How can he be so blind!? That little…" he growls low in his throat and throws his hands up in the air.

Taki walks up behind him and says, "What has happen now Katou?"

XXXX

Iwaki is about to go out the door behind his lover when Kikuchi grabs his arm. "Iwaki, do we have to hold up production because of a lover's spat?"

Iwaki looks down at his hand on his arm and says, "Get your hand off me! It's none of your business what goes on between us!"

Kikuchi drops his hand and says, "You don't know why he's upset with you? Think back Iwaki? Asano is the one that set you up. He tried to further his career by causing a scandal with you and he almost succeeded in breaking up the two of you."

Iwaki looks at him with a sneer and says, "You're lying! Why would he do something like that when I was the one helping him?"

"You really don't know do you and Katou never told you? Either he is an idiot or he is protecting you. Either way, everyone else knows Iwaki, maybe you should ask him yourself."

He turns and walks away leaving Iwaki with a puzzled look on his face. He turns and looks at Asano wondering if Kikuchi is telling him the truth. Did he really cause the scandal? Has Katou been right all along about him?

He heads for the door to find Katou. He hated being in the dark about something as important as this.

XXXXX

Katou spins around facing his friend, with the anger still in his eyes. As he tries to get a hold on himself, Taki puts his hand out touching him on the shoulder.

"It's nothing Taki, I just happen to be in love with a clueless man."

Taki laughs and says, "Is that all? I thought you were starting rehearsal today then I see you come storming out and hit a defenseless wall. It has to be more then that. I've never seen you this upset with your lover before."

Katou looks at him and says, "He's not my lover Taki, he's my husband."

Taki looks at him with his mouth open. Katou chuckles and looks over to the double doors spying Iwaki.

Iwaki strolls up to him and looks over at Taki in question. He smiles as he says, "I'm surprised you didn't know that Taki. Katou doesn't usually keep secrets, do you?" He looks at his lover with eyes narrowed.

The blonde-haired man looks at Iwaki and says, "What is that supposed to mean. Do you think I'm keeping secrets from you?"

"We'll discuss this later katou. Lets go back inside, rehearsal is about to begin."

Katou turns to Taki and says, "Are you working today?"

"No I just came in to see if I could watch your rehearsal if it's not too much trouble."

Iwaki looks at Katou and says, "I don't see why not what about you?"

He knows that Katou would tell him no giving the way that he feels about Taki. Katou puts his arm on Iwaki's shoulder as he looks at him.

"Sure Taki, come on in you may find it interesting." Taki smiles at both men as he joins them in the studio.

XXXXX

The director calls everyone to the front and tells them which scenes they will be working on and which scenes will be shot out of sequence.

"Before we can start on your scenes Iwaki are you supposed to have on a wig and Katou are you going to wear one too?"

The two men look at each other and then back at the director, Katou says, "Since this is just a rehearsal, our hair should be fine. All I'll need is a black rinse in my hair and Iwaki-san just needs to bleach his hair two shades, right?"

Kikuchi smirks and says, "The way we had it before seems much easier don't you think?"

Katou glares at him and says, "We don't mind going through changes for our art. This is not the first time that we have had to adjust for a role."

"Whatever, let's just get started on this so I can get out of here."

"That sounds good to me; if I'm not mistaken I'm up first, director?"

"Yes Katou you come in to the station and you're at the desk talking to Janet getting all your papers."

"Right, so I go over to the office with Dee and the Chief after I get all the papers right? Okay I got it."

XXXXX

Taki is watching everything intently when Asano comes over to him.

"What are you doing here Taki? You can't get enough of watching Katou-san?"

Taki chuckles at him and says, "I guess it's like you can't get enough of watching Iwaki-san, isn't that why you wanted to be in this movie after all."

Asano looks down at his script and slams it down in the palm of his hand. "This is not the part I wanted but now I can't get out of it."

Taki looks at him slyly and says, "Why can't you get out of it? Can't you just turn it down? I don't understand the problem."

"I tried turning it down but I was told that if I quit now I wouldn't be able to work again. I'm really just starting out right now and I don't need anyone black balling me at this time in my career."

Taki smiles at him with a sinister look and says, "Let me see your script. Maybe I can help you out."

Asano hands him the script watching him, as he looks it over.

"This is a very good part Asano but I can see why you don't want it. Kissing Katou I suppose is something you do not want to do. Now if it were me I would not have a problem with it. You know what I mean?"

"I think I do. Would you like to play this part Taki? I mean if you do not have any prior commitments. If I could get them to consider you for the part and let me out everything should work out fine."

"Let me get in touch with my manager and see if there is anything he has for me to do. I have never done a movie and this should look good on my résumé. Excuse me a moment, I need to make a phone call."

Asano watches as Taki makes his phone call. He looks over at Katou as he laughs at something that Iwaki says too him. They look so good together that it offends his senses.

Now he wants to see Iwaki suffer the way he is suffering, but wait, he is not suffering he's pissed. He is pissed at Katou for making sure that he could not get to Iwaki, he is pissed at Iwaki for not standing up for him, and he is pissed at Kikuchi, for threatening him and not allowing him to get out of the role.

If Taki could play the role of JJ then he knows that it will piss Iwaki off enough that it should cause some friction in their relationship. Knowing the two of them it may not break them up with him having first hand knowledge of that, it just may start a little jealousy on the set.

Kikuchi was probably trying to use him when he told him that he wanted him for the part of Ryo. He had to have known that the role was not up for audition. He probably wanted him for the part of JJ all along. Having the chance to jump Iwaki two or three times was good enough for him but now that the man he disliked the most was playing the part of Dee Laytner the role was no longer appealing. There is no way he is going to kiss Katou, not even with Kikuchi lips.

Taki comes over to him with a big smile on his face and says, "I just talked to my manager and he says that he will call Iwaki or Katou in a little while about the role. Now if they agree then you will not have to do it and I will. He rubs his hands together with glee, smiling the whole time.

XXXXX

As Katou is walking from the desk, he sees Taki and Asano together. He wonders what they have to talk about with the two of them not being friends. His phone rings and he looks at the number before he answers and flips it open.

"Hello this is Katou."

"Hello Katou, this is Takaya Wantanabe, I'm Taki Urushizaki's manager. I talked to him and he says that a role may have opened up in your production."

"I don't know what you mean because all the roles have been cast as far as I know. What role are you talking about, Mr. Wantanabe."

He looks again at the two of them with their heads together and it dawns on him as the manager tells which role. Katou smiles at the two and then turns to Iwaki who is watching him. He raises his hand beckoning him to come over. Iwaki walks over with a question in his eyes.

"Well thank you sir, I'll have to get back to you on that because I have to speak with my partner, that role has been cast and if the actor doesn't want it I'm sure we will consider him for the part. Wait, can you hold on for a minute please?" He puts the phone to his chest and tells Iwaki what the manager has relayed to him about Taki.

Iwaki looks over at Taki and Asano, back at Katou, and says, "What do you want to do. If Asano-kun is not happy with the role, he may not give it his all and we know that Taki will be happy to fill his shoes. After all, he will get a chance to kiss you. Do whatever you want Katou it makes no difference to me."

He walks away leaving Katou to settle the matter any way he sees fits. Katou puts the phone back to his ear and says, "We will have Taki try out and then let you know. Thank you for calling." He hangs up the phone and walks over to the two men.

"I just talked to your manager Taki; he said you are interested in playing the part of JJ Adams."

"Well yeah since Asano doesn't want it. I think it will be fun to work together again, don't you?"

"Maybe you're right. Come with me and we will speak with Iwaki and Kikuchi. Iwaki has told me to do what I want so we just have to get Kikuchi to agree. He is a real bastard but I am sure you can persuade him to accept you. Just let him know that you can do the job as I'm sure you can, okay?"

"I think I can convince him to give the role to me. I do have some charm; after all, Iwaki lets me into your house doesn't he?"

Katou looks at him and laughs as he slaps him on the back. "One thing is for sure you do have a lot of confidence Taki. Make sure you use that while taking to him."

XXXXX

Kikuchi is reading the part for Berkeley Rose when the two men walk up behind him. Katou looks over his shoulder at the script and his eyes go wide.

Kikuchi turns when he hears the men behind him with a fixed smile on his face.

"Hello gentleman, can I help you with something?" He puts the script behind his back and leans against the table.

Katou introduces him to Taki and tells him that he wants to audition for the role of JJ.

That role has already been cast Katou, you know that or is Asano still crying about it? He looks at Taki and smiles at his good looks. He's a little shorter than Katou so it could work with him in the role.

"Have you ever worked in a movie before? I don't remember seeing you in anything."

Taki gives him a smile and says that he has been doing mostly TV and print ads. Katou tells him to let him audition and if he does not do an excellent job then they can keep Asano.

"However I think we will do well to have someone in that part that actually want to do it. I for one think he will be great for this role. So let's get started on it now."

XXXXX

Iwaki looks over at the three men and then looks at Asano. He is still thinking about what Kikuchi told him earlier. "I should go and ask him about it and hear what he has to say."

He walks over to the younger man, as the others start the audition for Taki.

XXXXX

We know that Kikuchi is taking the part of Berkeley Rose. Will Taki get the part of JJ Adams?

Another chapter down, sorry for taking so long!

Please R & R


	7. Chapter 7

**Forever Love 7**

I don't own Embracing Love Youka Nitta does.

I only own what is in my head. So that is what is coming out on this paper. ( LoL ) I know that the Japanese name is Haru wo Daiteita but I love the English title also.

Before I forget, thanks to all that reviewed this story. I am surprised people reviewed because I did not think anyone would go for the concept of Dee and Ryo being played by Iwaki and Katou but then they are actors after all. The Fake anime left a lot to be desired but I still enjoyed it. I thought Dee was very handsome in it when they didn't mess his face up with that wild look. The Haru wo Daiteita anime was great. Enough with the ramblings and on with the story!

XXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXX

Asano looks up as Iwaki approaches. He stands hoping that he is not upset with him wanting to get out of the role. He puts his best smile forward waiting on the older man.

"I just heard some disturbing news Asano and I thought I would find out if it were true. Have you changed your mind about being in the movie?" 

"I didn't think I'd be right for the part. Taki would be a better choice to play opposite Katou-san."

"When you were my temporary manager we went over things like this. You knew that in acting you may not always get the parts you wanted but the exposure would be good for you."

Asano puts his head down and looks at his feet as he says, "I know how Katou-san feels about me and he makes me very uneasy." He looks up in Iwaki's face searching it. At one time, he wanted to use Iwaki to further his career but now things have changed. Now he just wants to see and be with Iwaki.

"He still thinks I'm the one that caused that scandal and I feel he would do something to sabotage my work. He may try and make me lose face in front of everyone."

Iwaki looks at the younger man and says, "If you're trying to say that Katou is not a professional then you are wrong. He is one of the most gifted actors I know and he is always professional when it comes to his craft. Why would you say something like that about him?"

"I know that the two of you don't get along but that should be over by now…unless there's more too it then I'm led to believe."

Asano looks at Iwaki in alarm, turns his head, and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Iwaki chuckles as he watches Asano look everywhere but at him. he had his answer. Now he will confront Katou later when they left for the day. He looks at the man before him and he can tell by the way he is blushing that he has hit a nerve.

Iwaki turns as he says, "Whatever you do I'm sure it will be in your best interest…as it always is." He walks over to Katou and Taki as they rehearse a scene from the movie.

Kikuchi slides over to him and whispers, "Did you get the answers you wanted, Iwaki? I noticed you were speaking to Asano."

Iwaki turns to him and says, "I did get the answer I was seeking. He does not want the part of JJ." Iwaki walks away as Kikuchi smirks behind his back

XXXXX

Katou pats Taki on the back and says, "You did an excellent job Taki, you should be proud. They shouldn't have any problem with you taking the role. Let's go and talk to Kikuchi and see what he has to say." 

"Oh Iwaki-san did you catch Taki in the part of JJ? He did a great job didn't he?"

"Yes he did Katou; I think he will do well in that role. Congratulations Taki, welcome to the movies." He puts his hand out and Taki looks down and shakes it with a smile on his face.

Kikuchi walks over to them and smirks. "I see it's been decided. Welcome aboard Taki, I'm sure someone will get in touch with your agency about a contract later on in the day."

Taki is beaming at his luck as he looks at Katou. "I hope I don't disappoint you man. I promise to do my best in this role."

Katou smiles at him and says, "I'm not worried Taki, I'm sure you will give it your all." He looks over at Asano and says, "Why don't you go and give Asano the news and get the script from him while you're there. He doesn't need it anymore now, does he?"

The three men watch as he goes over to Asano for the script. Iwaki turns to Katou and says, "You're pretty happy now aren't you?"

Katou laughs and says, "Of course I am! Aren't you!" He grabs Iwaki and hugs him, lets him go and turns to Kikuchi as he says, "Thanks for not opposing him taking that role. By the way are you considering the role of, Berkeley Rose for yourself, Kikuchi?"

Iwaki looks at him with surprise as he says, "You never mention that you wanted to act in this movie."

"I read the role and thought it would be perfect for me. Do you have any objections?"

"No I don't, I'm just surprised. I thought you had given up on being in front of the screen."

Katou looks at Kikuchi with a frown as he says, "I hope you don't think you can get to Iwaki-san by playing this pa…umph!" Iwaki hits him on the back of the head.

"Don't even think about finishing that statement Katou! You sound like an idiot!" He glares at his lover because he never thinks before he speaks.

"Ow…Iwaki-san that hurts. You should know why he took that particular part! I'm just trying to warn hi…umph."

"Let's go to lunch Katou! I think you need some tea and food."

He grabs Katou by the arm as he leads him out of the studio.

XXXXX

"Aw…Iwaki-san what is wrong with you! Let me go!" Katou pulls his arm free and glares at the older man.

Iwaki turns and walks away while Katou hurries to catch up with him.

"Iwaki-san wait, don't pull me out and then walk away!" He catches up with him and spins him around.

"You know I hate that man why would you do that to me?" He looks in Iwaki's face as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Katou you should never let your personal life clash with your professional life! How many times do I have to tell you that? You still act like a child, Katou! Grow up!" He turns and walks off again.

Katou stands there watching him as he walks away; he thinks that he is right. He needs to learn how to control his temper or it is going to get him in trouble one day. 

He follows Iwaki to the table and flops in his seat with his head down sulking. Iwaki looks at him over his menu and says, "Are you going to order or are you going to pout like a baby?"

Katou looks at him without raising his head and says, "Why don't you order for me." He puts his eyes back down studying the table.

The waiter comes over and smiles at them as he takes their order.

"Are you sure you want me to order for you? I know you've been trying to eat healthy."

"What ever you order I'll eat, you know that."

Iwaki looks at the blonde haired man with his head down and places the order for the both of them. He hands the menu to the waiter, picks up his glass, and sips on his water.

"Are you okay Katou? You're not usually this put out about something so trivial. Besides I should be the one upset." He looks at him with worry in his smoky eyes.

"You upset! I'm not the one that hit you! I was just giving my opinion on Kikuchi taking that role. After all, he didn't tell either one of us he decided to play Berkley Rose. If I remember correctly, he gets to kiss you at least once. I hate that guy so much I want to wipe that smug look off his face every time I see him."

Iwaki laughs as he sets his glass back down. "You obviously didn't read the entire script or you can't see past your jealousy."

Katou looks at him with a frown on his face as he says, "What did I miss and you don't seem at all upset that he is going to get a chance to kiss you."

Iwaki sighs and says, "My dear Katou, do you remember the reaction of that kiss. Think about it and I'm sure it will make you feel better about him taking the part." 

Katou sits back in his chair and puts his hand under his chin as he thinks about what Iwaki has told him. He really did not read too much on the part of Berkeley Rose beyond the kiss so he missed anything that Iwaki was trying to tell him.

"Okay, I give up. Tell me what is so important about the part that you don't mind him taking it?"

Iwaki gives him a big smile and says, "Well in the scene where Ryo trips, lands in his arms for the kiss, he retaliates by punching him in the jaw. That's the part that keeps me from protesting about him taking the role."

"It's like I can pay him back at last for him trying to force himself on me. He tore one of my favorite suits also; the man was like an animal."

Iwaki visibly shudders, as he remembers that fateful night. Katou looks over at him and a frown forms between his eyebrows making them look like the wings of a bird.

"You know Iwaki-san, you could ask for as many retakes as you want on the punch so that by the time filming is over for the day he will have a well deserve ass kicking."

Iwaki drops his fork and looks at Katou with his mouth open. The younger man has his head down in his plate pushing his food on to his chopsticks.

He looks up at Iwaki and gives him a slow smile before putting his food in his mouth.

Iwaki closes his mouth looks at the smile on Katou face and starts laughing. Katou is trying to hide the laughter in his eyes and gives up joining Iwaki as both men laugh their heads off!

Iwaki wipes his eyes as says, "You come up with the most devious plans known to man. I would have never thought of anything so conniving as that!"

Katou is holding his chest as he looks at Iwaki. A few years ago, he would have been shocked at the idea of doing something like that but now he only laughs. Iwaki has come a long way from the shy and uptight man he was before. With him being a porn star, you would not think he could be so naive. 

He looks at Katou and shakes his head saying, "I think I'll have to keep my eye on you. I don't want you to try and demonstrate how the punch should be thrown seeing as how you have punched him out before."

"Oooh, you don't know how good that felt at the time. I think I got hard just hitting him the way I did." Katou rubs his fist in remembrance. "If you want Iwaki-san I could do it once more on him to show you how it's done!"

Iwaki throws his hands up and says, "That will be okay Katou. I think I know how to punch someone. And if not, there are always retakes."

"You know, I don't mind so much that he has taken this part. This should prove to be interesting after all…at least for him that is."

XXXXX

Asano looks up as Taki approaches. "I suppose you got the role?" He hands the script to Taki and picks up his jacket as he watches Iwaki and Katou leave out as if they were having an argument and smile. Any friction between the two is a welcome sight to him.

Taki eyes follow in the direction of the two lovers and back at Asano. "Don't get your hopes up there my friend, believe me I've tried. Those two will not break up for anything because Katou will not allow it under any circumstances."

"Yeah tell me about it. Katou is like a desperate man when it comes to Iwaki-san. He'll even try trickery to get what he wants, believe me I've been on the receiving end of it before."

Taki chuckles and says, "You mean when you tried to come between them with that ill fated plan to clause a scandal while promoting yourself?"

Asano looks at him in alarm and is about to protest when Taki chuckles and says, "Don't try and deny it. Katou told me about it, so you'll just be wasting your breath. I wonder if he's told Iwaki-san yet." He gives Asano a smirk as he says, "What do you think? Oh that's right, Iwaki-san still treats you like a friend so Katou must have kept him in the dark."

"I don't know what he told you but I didn't do anything to either one of them!" Asano looks at him without conviction. He looks as guilty as sin.

Taki chuckles under his breath and says, "I guess it is good that I'm taking this part because you are a lousy liar my friend." He walks out the door leaving Asano wondering if in fact Iwaki was going to find out about his deception. 

Katou did say he wouldn't tell him but too many people know as it is and it was only a matter of time before someone told Iwaki-san the truth.

He puts his jacket on as Kikuchi walks over to him with a smirk on his face. "So you are too much of a coward to play the part of JJ. When this gets out you are going to have a very limited amount of roles offered to you, you know. I thought the man that had the balls to cause a scandal between the two lovers had the heart to do anything, but I see I was wrong." 

"You don't know anything about me and what I'm capable of Kikuchi-san. I did not want the role because I know that Katou has a grudge against me. He would do anything to make me look bad in front of Iwaki-san."

"You are such an idiot, you know that! This was your perfect opportunity to get between the two of them and you blew it. I bet Taki isn't going to let this change of events past him by, which means he is going to go far in this business." He salutes Asano and says, "So long sucker!"

He walks out the door for lunch, he laughs at Asano not caring that he can hear him.

XXXXX

I forgot! Book # 13 is out but is in Japanese. This lets us know she is still keeping up on the series! Now if be beautiful would keep up, we will be golden. 


	8. Chapter 8

Forever Love 8

Forever Love 8

I still own nothing Youka Nitta owns it all! I wish I could own these handsome men.

XXXXX

Chapter 8

XXXXX

Katou looks up, as Taki comes to their table. "Mind if I join you?"

Iwaki smiles, "Of course, please do. You need to eat too."

Katou looks at him with a raised eyebrow, "You came out kind of late, we're almost finished, and so don't think we're staying here waiting on you."

Iwaki looks at him shaking his head, "Do you work at it Katou or does it come naturally?"

The blonde-haired man looks at him with half a smile, "Uh…I don't know what you mean, Iwaki-san."

Taki chuckles while noticing the puzzled look on Katou's face. He takes his seat, "You are always so rude to me and I'm always nice to you. Iwaki-san notices it but you don't Katou. I try to be a friend to you, and still you treat me badly."

"Shut up! I never treat you that way." He looks over at Iwaki, "Is that what you think, Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki looks at the younger man and tells him, "What do you think; after all, he is a friend of yours, right?"

"Well I think he's full of it. I always treat people nice…unless they have upset me in some way. Taki, you have not upset me and I do like you, for some reason." He smiles at Taki and then looks at Iwaki.

The men look back at Katou smiling at him.

"Katou we know you don't do this on purpose but you are rather rude sometimes, even without you being aware. I think it's just apart of who you are."

"Iwaki-san, I think you compliment me and insult me at the same time. How do you manage to do that? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Iwaki chuckles behind his hand, "I'm going out for a smoke. Excuse me…Taki, I'll see you back in the studio. Are you joining me Katou?"

"Yes Iwaki-san…of course I will. Have fun Taki."

Katou gets up, following Iwaki out of the actor's lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikuchi watches, as the two men leave out, before he makes his way to Taki's table. He looks at the younger man, as he pulls out a chair.

"I see you're dinning alone. Mind if I join you Taki-kun?" He smiles at him as he asks.

"Please do Kikuchi-san, I will be honored."

Kikuchi looks at him, "You don't have to flatter me Taki-kun you already have the role. I'll get in touch with your manager shortly. I hope you'll enjoy working with us, on this shoot at least."

"Believe me; I'm not trying to flatter you. It is an honor, to be in your company. I never thought that my first film would be with the, legendary Kikuchi. Everyone knows, about your work in America. You made quite a name for yourself, over there as well as here."

"Then the only thing I can say is thank you Taki and welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the cafeteria as the two lovers, take a smoke break Katou is pouting as he looks at his lover.

"Iwaki-san, can we leave early today?"

Iwaki turns, as he light his cigarette. "Is there something you want to do Katou?"

He slides up to Iwaki, puts his arm around his waist, "I just want to leave early, that's all."

Iwaki smiles at him saying, "For you to want to leave early there has to be something else, on your mind."

Katou puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder, "Why can't I just want to be alone with you, after sharing you with these people, all day? Every time I look at you, I get a yearning and if I don't do something soon, I won't be responsible, for my actions." He lights his own cigarette and takes a deep pull.

Iwaki laughs, "If you feel that strongly, then we can try to leave early." He turns and smiles slyly at Katou. "I have been looking forward, to getting you alone also. There are some things, we need to settle between us…wouldn't you say?"

Katou looks at him, with a puzzled look on his face. He searches Iwaki's face because he does not have a notion, as to what he is talking about right now.

He shakes his head, "I have no idea what you are talking about, but as long as you want to leave early, then I don't care. Let's go back, so we can finish up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki and Katou arrive home, later then the two of them would have preferred. Iwaki steps out of his shoes, and into his slippers. Katou stands, leaning against the wall.

He turns and looks at Katou, "Are you really that tired Katou? You're too young, to be in that bad of a shape."

"Aw, Iwaki-san, I haven't been getting enough sleep. You know you've been making me stay up nights, lately."

Iwaki chuckles, "I seem to remember me staying up with you and I'm not that tired."

"You know, I do more of the work then you do, that's why."

"If that's the way you feel, then you need to stop. I won't mind if you do. After all we do have your health to think of, now don't we?"

Katou moves off the wall, with speed and agility as he grabs Iwaki. "What do you mean by that? My health is fine!"

"Relax Katou, I'm just kidding. If I thought that you were neglecting your health in any way, I would put my foot down."

"Oh Iwaki-san, I love you. I told you before that you are spoiling me, but I like it."

"I like to spoil you as well; after all you do belong to me…am I right?"

"Always, Iwaki-san."

Iwaki strokes the side of Katou's face and leans in giving him a kiss, then lets him go, as he heads up the stairs.

Katou follows him up into the bedroom, tossing his coat on the bed. Iwaki walks over to the closet, sliding the doors back, as he pulls a hanger out. He looks at Katou, then at the bed, where his coat is lying. He hands him a hanger, "I'm not hanging that up, and we don't have a maid, Katou."

Katou looks at him sheepishly, and takes the hanger, putting his coat on it. "I thought you said you like spoiling me, what happen?"

"I like spoiling you, not being your servant. I'm sure you would like me to spoil you, in other ways, wouldn't you?"

Katou hangs his coat up and smiles at the older man. He walks over to him, slides his arms around his waist, and kisses the back of his neck. As he rubs the front of Iwaki's stomach, he leans back into his lover.

The blonde haired man puts his hand down the front of Iwaki's pants stroking his bulging erection. "I see someone wants me, just as badly."

Iwaki turns around in his arms and kisses him. He whispers against his lips, "I always want you…don't you realize that yet?"

Katou pushes him back on the bed and falls on top of him, as he captures his lips once again. He slides his tongue inside his mouth, tasting his sweetness and the tobacco from his cigarettes.

He runs his tongue down the side of the older man's neck. Nibbling his shoulder blade, the raven-haired man moans deeply as his lover tells him, "I love you so much Iwaki-san, I could never get enough of you."

He pulls Iwaki's shirt open and kisses him, as he removes it from his chest. He licks his nipples, as they become erect with pleasure. This is his favorite part of the evening, ravishing his lover and husband even if they cannot register as a married couple. The matching rings they wore, let the world know, they belong to the other.

Iwaki slides his hand down Katou's back and strokes his hips slowly, as he moans, in the back of his throat. Katou always makes him reach new heights, whenever he makes love to him. Feeling his lover's hands and lips all over his eager body, has him in a delirium of ecstasy.

He moves down Iwaki's stomach, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses, down to his erection. He nuzzles his face against his pants, and bites softly on the fabric. He lifts his head and smile up at the raven-haired man as he gently pulls his pants down his hips.

Iwaki looks him in the eyes and blushes slightly. "You have always known how to make me want you more then I ever realize." He pulls Katou in his arms and kisses him deeply sliding his tongue inside, he darts it all around his mouth and settles on stroking his lover's tongue in a gentle caress.

The younger man moans in Iwaki's mouth. His hands have not left Iwaki's pants as he pulls on them, trying to relieve him of the obstacle in his way. "Iwaki-san, lift your hips so I can pull these off."

The older man chuckles and pushes Katou off. He gets up and slides his pants down past his hips. He looks at Katou with smoky grey eyes filled with passion. He then stands back and hooks both thumbs in his bikini shorts and peels them off his hips. He holds them up, spins them around on his index finger, and throws them over at Katou.

He catches them and laughs at Iwaki. "You know how to turn me on, don't you, Iwaki-san?" He stands and grabs Iwaki by the waist, pulling him forward. As he kisses him on the neck and shoulders, Iwaki puts his hands down by his waist pulling on his pants.

"Am I the only one that is to be undressed for this? Why don't you get rid of these so I can feel all of you?" He pulls out of his lover's arms and lays down across the bed looking up at him.

Katou pulls his sweater over his head and unbuckles his pants and is about to pull them when Iwaki stops him. "Why are you in such a hurry? Slow down…and give me a show." He eases two pillows under his head and smiles up at his husband. Iwaki licks his lips and smiles at the younger man from under his hair as he slips one finger in his mouth and sucks on it.

Katou stops, with his hands on his pants, staring at him. "You want me to what! Are you okay Iwaki-san, this is not like you." He walks over to the bed and bends down, putting his hand out to place it on his lover's forehead. Iwaki reaches up, pulls him down on top of him and kisses him on the mouth.

He rolls the younger man over onto his back and straddles his thighs. He looks down at him and pecks him on the lips. "You...kiss…are too…kiss…sexy for...kiss…your…kiss…own good."

He strokes his hands slowly down Katou's chest and stomach, stops at the top of his pants, puts his fingers inside, and strokes his hips. Katou looks up at his lover and puts his hand on the side of his face. He gently moves his hair from his eyes and licks the outline of his lips. Iwaki moves his face, captures his tongue with his teeth, and nips on the tip lightly.

Katou pouts and brings Iwaki's head down and slides his tongue inside his mouth. Iwaki shudders and collapses on his lover as he kisses him senseless.

Katou pushes his pants out of the way while never breaking contact with his lover's lips. He moves his tongue inside Iwaki's mouth, poking and probing, tasting his tongue and flicking at the roof of his mouth. Iwaki moans as he runs his hands through his lover's hair.

"Oh Iwaki-san, I love you so much." He kisses the side of the raven-haired man's neck and licks a trail to his shoulder blade and down to his chest. He squeezes his hips and slides his finger in between his slit massaging the tight opening. "I think I will like to get in here and see if you truly desire me, Iwaki-san."

Iwaki pulls up and moves down on Katou until he is directly over his erection. Katou puts his hands around his waist, lifts him up, and eases inside his lover. Iwaki closes his eyes as he slides down on him and lets out a breath he did not know he was holding.

Katou looks up in his face, "you are so beautiful, Iwaki-san!"

Iwaki's eyes are mere slits as he tells him, "You always say that Koi, but now I believe you, because you make me what I am."

They clasp hands and fall into a steady rhythm as Iwaki moans Katou's name softly. "I need more…Katou, go deeper, love."

Katou sits up, puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and his head on his chest, and pounds into his lover with all his strength as Iwaki gasps with pleasure. His hands are sliding up and down Katou's back as he tries to keep up but Katou is like a man possessed. The older man calls out to his lover, the older man calls out to his lover, "Yes…Katou that's it…I belong to you…it feels…so good. My lover, my husband, I love you!"

Both men hold each other tightly as they reach climax. Each wondering, if the other is feeling what their feeling, as the world explodes into a blinding light that shatters them apart.

Iwaki collapses on Katou, and he puts his arms around him, holding him close to his chest, his most precious possession, his Iwaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other part of town, Taki is leaning against the building, waiting for Kikuchi to finish up with the other workers. He lights a cigarette, as he wonders what the producer/actor could want with him.

He said he wanted to talk too him after rehearsal but he has no idea why. _He hopes it has nothing to do with his part in the movie. Working with Katou is like a dream come true and he is not about to let anyone take this part from him._

"Hello Taki, I'm glad you waited. How about we talk over dinner?"

"That sounds nice but, what do you want to talk about? Am I doing something wrong, Kikuchi-san?"

He turns and looks at the younger man as he licks his top lip. "On the contrary, you've done a wonderful job so far. I just wanted to have dinner with you, so we can talk about your future in acting. You do plan on continuing don't you?"

"Yes, yes of course. I'm happy that you've taken an interest in me, I'm just surprised. I know you're a busy man."

He smiles, as he puts his arms around the younger man's shoulder, "I like you Taki and I hope we can be friends, as well as co-workers. I can help you realize some of your dreams. All you have to do, is ask."

Taki looks at him and smile. _If he could help him, then who was he not to accept, after all he was not on the same level as Katou, but if he did more pictures, then maybe he would consider him as more then just a friend. _

Taki looks at him with a smile in his eyes, "Thank you, Kikuchi, I will love to have your help and dinner sounds fine with me."

Kikuchi smirks as he thinks to himself; _he has found the perfect person to keep Katou busy, while he makes his move, on Iwaki. Now, all he has to do is, make sure he is in a position, to have Taki do what he wants. _

_Anyone that has seen the two of them together knows that Taki has a serious crush, on the blonde haired actor. He hangs on his every word, even when he is speaking to someone else. His eyes follow him, as he moves around the room and when he has lost track of him, you can tell, he is indeed searching for him, and his face does a transformation when he finds him. Iwaki does not look at Katou in that way. Yes, Taki has_ _it bad for Katou and does not know that it is so obvious._

Well, it is in Kikuchi nature, to take advantage, of every opportunity that falls his way. It just so happens, that Taki has fallen his way, and he plans on taking advantage, of his love for the blonde-haired man and see that it works in with his plans, for the raven-haired Iwaki.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

Sorry I'm so late with this chapter but I've been very busy. I did a piece on Death Note and it was well received. I love it. I have also been visiting other fanfic sites to see what is out there and I must say they're pretty good. Well I'm going to try and update sooner on the next chapter so please review and let me know what you think, was it too lemony or not enough?

Akasha721


	9. Chapter 9

Forever love 9

**Forever love 9**

This does not belong to me sorry to say! Haru wo Daiteita belongs to Youka Nitta.

XXXXXXX

Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

Katou is packing a light suitcase for his five-day photo shoot in Hawaii. Iwaki is in the bedroom with him, pretending all is fine. When katou leaves, it is always a lonely time for him. He knows that he will be alone in their big house with out his lover making him smile and laugh at things that would be meaningless to him alone.

"You're packing so little Katou. Are you planning on not being there for the whole five days?"

Katou looks down at his clothes and looks over at his lover. "You don't think this is enough? I only need a couple of pairs of pants because I'll be shooting in the clothes they have for me. The last time I was there, I could have sworn I had more clothes than I did. I really believe someone decided to help themselves too my wardrobe. Taki said he didn't see any one around, but I know I'm missing some of my things."

Iwaki looks at him with a raised brow. "Maybe he took them. You did say the two of you shared a room didn't you? As much as I don't like the idea that you were sleeping in the same room with him I do trust you."

"You should trust me; I'll never cheat on you. Besides Taki and I don't have that type of relationship. Do you really think he is taking my clothes as some type of souvenir?" He shakes his head as he chuckles. "I wouldn't put it past him but I think he's harmless.

Iwaki gets up and walks over to Katou. "That reminds me of the break-in. I don't like the idea of someone having your clothes because it's too much like you're being stalked. Maybe I should take some time off and go with you."

He turns and looks at Iwaki in surprise. "Are you worried about me Iwaki-san?" He puts his hands on his arms, rubbing them along the sides.

"Don't be stupid, of course I'm worried about you!" He looks at him with concern in his eyes. "I just…I just don't want to think about anything happening to you. Katou, if someone is taking your clothes, who knows what they might want next."

Katou looks at him with a smile on his beautiful face. "Nothing is going to happen to me. I can take care of myself you know. Why do you think I have been doing those extra sets at the gym?" He pulls Iwaki into his arms and whispers in his ear. "I want to protect you, not you protecting me. I'll be fine Iwaki-san." He kisses him on the side of his face and moves to his lips.

Iwaki puts his hands on his face pushing him back. "This is no joke Katou. I do worry about you and until you're back, I'll continue to worry." He smiles at Katou and brings his face closer as he kisses him.

"Ah…Iwaki-san…we do have a few minutes…"

"Then what are we waiting for?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town, Kikuchi is in his shower getting ready for his day. He lets the water run down his body as he leans his head back enjoying the needle hardness of the spray. This is the only thing that tempers the lust and hatred he feels for Iwaki right now.

Growing up in Japan was hard as a teenager, trying to suppress his desires for his male classmates. He had to hide his true nature from his family and friends, and that made him a loner. Going to the movies alone, watching the actors as they played different parts, being this person one day and someone totally opposite the next. He wanted to be someone else, not himself but someone that was able to change, given the right mood and acting was his way out of being himself, being someone that was loathsome and vile because he was an oddity in the mainstream of life.

He wanted other boys as he was growing up and girls held no interest for him. Giggling, silly girls with their overpowering perfume smells and too soft skin making promising they had no intention of keeping. Girls that leading the boys on and teasing them, making them beg for something, they had no intention on giving them. He shudders as he thinks of the first girl he had sex with because that was the only thing you could call it was, sex. He had to wine and dine her for two whole weeks before they fumbled in the back of his father's old car, in an attempt at making love. He ended up disgusted with her but most of all disgusted with himself and he vowed he would never go through something like that again.

He chuckles as he remembers when he told his parents that he wanted to be an actor and study abroad but his father said that acting was for unstable people, with no purpose in life and he would fall into a bad crowd. His father blamed his being gay on his acting, but nothing could be further from the truth. He has always been fascinated with his own gender. He liked feeling the rough skin of a man's cheek next to his, the feel of hard muscle under smooth skin.

He steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his still slim waist, and goes into his bedroom. He looks down at the young man in his bed and smiles. He sits on the side and strokes the hair out of his eyes as he sleeps. The man is beautiful, but he is not the one he desires, but he will do.

The man he desires is Iwaki Kyosuke. The one man that thought he was too good for him, the one man that fought off his advances in favor of his young lover, Katou Yoji! However, that will change and soon if he has his way. Katou is leaving town today and should be gone four or five days. That should be enough time to put his plan into motion. With the help of this delicious man in his bed right now, he should have him in a couple of days.

"Wake up Taki, we do have to work today, or do you plan on sleeping all day?" He runs his fingers through the younger man's hair as he opens his eyes slowly.

"Oh Kikuchi-san! What time is it! I didn't mean to oversleep, I'm sorry." He sits up quickly, throwing the sheet back from his nude body.

"Relax Taki, you have time, I just didn't want to waste the morning." He pulls the younger man in his arms kissing him on the lips. He runs his hand down Taki's back, stopping at his hips as he squeezes. "I wanted you to wake up so I can make love to you before we leave."

He nibbles on the side of his neck as Taki puts his arms around Kikuchi and pulls his head down. "I think that can be arranged."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki walks into the studio and lays his briefcase down. He walks over to get a cup of coffee and runs into Taki and Kikuchi at the table.

"Good morning Iwaki-san, did Katou get off okay." Taki smiles as he sips from his cup. He knows that without Katou being here today it was going to be a dull day for him and judging by Iwaki's face, for him also.

Iwaki pours a cup of coffee as he answers the younger man. "Yes he did but I don't think his heart was in it. Five days is a long time to be separated from him. I miss him already." He raises his cups to his lips and takes a sip.

Kikuchi smirks as he listens to the conversation between the two men and decides to join in.

"What you need is to work and get your mind off him leaving. We'll be shooting around him for the next few days, so we have our work cut out for us. I thought we could go through the scene where the two of them have just left each other at the hotel and they are walking down the street together." Kikuchi looks down at the screenplay in his hand.

"That means we are doing the kiss scene? You didn't mention this yesterday." Iwaki looks at him in surprise.

Kikuchi smiles at Iwaki, "I was going over some of the scenes last night that didn't have Katou in them and I saw this one. You know he is in just about everyone. Will that be a problem for you Iwaki?"

"No…of course not, but I didn't think we were going to go that far ahead in the script yet. Of course, I'm ready to do it, that's not a problem at all. When do we start?"

Taki looks at Kikuchi over his cup as he smiles. Kikuchi has told him already what he has planned to do with the unsuspecting Iwaki. The kiss he planned to give him will be one he won't forget soon. Taki looks at the director/actor wishing it were him Kikuchi was about to kiss in that scene. '_I'm such a hero worshipper.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they are setting up the equipment in the other part of the studio, Iwaki is going over his part and sees that Kikuchi purposely waited for this part. Katou will be here after the fact and can't interfere with the kiss between them. _'At least I get a chance to punch him in the face so that should make up for him kissing me this time and the last.'_

"Iwaki everything is set up and we're waiting on you to take your place. I need you here now." Kikuchi has on a trench coat, glasses, and standing by one of the replica New York buildings.

One of the other directors takes over and calls action!

Iwaki and Kikuchi play, Ryo MacLean and Berkeley Rose as they start their walk down the streets of New York. They have just left the hotel after the FBI agent has kissed Dee, and Ryo is upset after seeing it.

"Worried?" Kikuchi/Rose

"What do you mean, Sir?" Iwaki/Ryo

"I'm talking about worrying over 'him' of course." Kikuchi/Rose

"Of course not. Why would I be?" Iwaki/Ryo

"You like to hide your emotions, don't you?" Kikuchi/Rose

"Is that bad?" Iwaki/Ryo

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I rather like that." Kikuchi/Rose

"Huh?" Iwaki/Ryo

He leans over to kiss Iwaki/Ryo as he looks up in alarm. He brings his arm up blocking the kiss he knows is coming.

"Looks like you've picked up a few choice tactics from your partner there. _'Dam' _ Kikuchi/Rose

"Thanks to you, Sir." Iwaki/Ryo

"But you still got a lot to learn." Kikuchi/Rose

Kikuchi sweeps Iwaki's leg from under him and as he falls back, he catches him with one arm around his waist, leans in and kisses him full on the lips, taking him by surprise. Kikuchi lets his arm go slack, Iwaki tumbles on his back, and the director yells cut.

"I'm so sorry Iwaki, are you okay! Let me help you up!" Kikuchi bends down, helps Iwaki up off the floor, and brushes him off, all the time telling him how sorry he is.

"It's okay Kikuchi, it was an accident. I'm fine, just a little embarrassed, but I'll live. He smiles at the older man because he does seem sincere. "Don't make a fuss."

The director comes over and asks if he wants to see a doctor and Iwaki laughs. "I'm not made of glass so I don't think anything is broken. Please let's continue I'm fine."

The director looks at Kikuchi and says, "Why don't we take a fifteen minute break to make sure he is okay, is that fine with you?" He nods his head at the director and looks over at Iwaki. "I'm really sorry about that but when we do it over I'll make sure I catch you, I promise." He walks away with a small smile on his face. No one knows that he drop him on purpose, now it has to be done again. _"I get to feel those lips once again and they are as soft as I remember."_

Iwaki is sitting down, looking at his coffee cup thinking about Katou. The scene with Kikuchi is hard enough without him having to do it a second or third time. If Katou were here, he would have caused a scene when he fell. He smiles and Taki takes that time to join him.

"I'm happy to see that you're not the worst for wear, Iwaki-san. I know that something like that didn't hurt you. Good thing Katou is not here, I'm sure he would have made you go home." He laughs as he says this but he is serious.

Iwaki laughs with him, "He is over protective when it comes to me but then so am I about him. When I talk to him this evening I'll let him know I fell and I'm okay. I couldn't keep something like that from him when everyone on the set has seen it. The only thing that bothers me is him dropping me the way he did. I didn't think he would make a mistake like that. Well I don't blame him and accidents do happen."

They are called back to the set and go through the same lines again. However, this time when Kikuchi kisses him he sticks his tongue in Iwaki's mouth and instinct takes over. Iwaki pushes back on him and falls bringing Kikuchi down on top on top of him.

He pushes him off and stands as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. "Was this your intention all along! You are pathetic, Kikuchi!" He storms off the set and into the dressing rooms where he pulls off his clothes throwing them all over the trailer.

Taki comes running in saying, "Iwaki-san are you alright! Kikuchi didn't mean anything by it I'm sure. Iwaki-san clam down, please."

Iwaki turns and looks at the younger man. "When did you become Kikuchi's champion? Is there something going on that I'm not aware of Taki-kun?" He walks towards Taki with his brow raised.

Taki puts his hands up in front of his chest, "Nothing is going on, I swear. I know there is bad blood between the two of you for some reason but with you falling a second time it just seem as if it was your fault. What did he do? I know he is supposed to kiss you and you hit him for it, am I right?"

"Taki, the man put his tongue down my dam throat for christ sake! He deliberately drops me the first time so he could do this to me. Every time I feel I can trust someone to be professional in this business, they pull this type of shit on me. I'm tired of being the one who gets taken advantage of, dammit!" He sits at his mirror and puts his head in his hands thinking back to Katou and what he did when they were filming 'Embracing Love'. Katou took him that day in front of everyone with them being none the wiser and now Kikuchi pulls the same shit!

"But Iwaki-san, maybe he thought you wouldn't mind. You know it was somewhat funny with the two of you on the floor like that. I bet he won't try that again." Taki chuckles as he thinks back to what happen earlier.

Iwaki allows a small smile to creep on his face. "It was kind of funny wasn't it? He didn't think I would pull him down the way I did, did he?" Iwaki starts to chuckle with Taki and they both laugh aloud.

"I should have bit his tongue at the tip. I heard that is the most painful part, it would have served him right. However if I had just waited I could have blacken his eye causing him to need more make-up than usual."

"I heard that Katou punched him but he didn't give me any details. I have the feeling that it has something to do with you though, am I right?"

Iwaki lights a cigarette and blows out a stream of smoke as he turns to Taki. "He told you he hit Kikuchi and left it at that? I'm surprised he didn't tell you and then maybe it's not surprising. He probably thought he was protecting me."

"Protecting you, how?"

"The night I first met Kikuchi, I did a foolish thing and went with him to a traditional Japanese restaurant so we could talk. I honestly thought he wanted to talk. I mean he was a famous actor here and in America. I had seen all of his movies, I rather idolize him, and he took advantage of my naiveté. The man is an animal or that is the way he acted with me. He attacked me in the restaurant and tore my clothes. If the server had not come in when she did, I don't know what would have happen."

"To tell the truth that was the first time something like that had happen and I couldn't believe it was happening to me. Katou knew I was with him and you know how he is so when he went to work the next day and Kikuchi showed up he let loose his temper and slugged him. It was a huge mess but we were able to resolve it in the end and here I am thinking that he can be trusted. As usual I get suckered in by that man."

Taki looks at him in surprise because Katou didn't tell him any of this. "I never knew this about him, Iwaki-san. I always thought that Katou was being his usual jealous self. You know how he is about you. He doesn't like anyone to show to much interest in you. Sometimes it's cute and sometimes it's tiresome."

Iwaki gives Taki a smirk. "Why is it annoying to you Taki-kun. Shouldn't that be my line if I felt that way?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way it sounded I just meant that sometimes when we're out as soon as he has too much too drink he starts going on and on about you. That's when it gets kind of annoying."

"Well whatever it is I guess it's my fault he's that way. I try to tell him that he won't lose me but you know how he is when it comes to something he wants whether it's me or something else. We both know he has a one-track mind."

"But he's in love with you Iwaki-san. He loves you more than anyone, which makes you desirable to other men. When someone looks at you, what he or she sees is your cool beauty. When I see you on the screen I can see what Katou sees in you, but don't worry I'm not making a pass at you. You will never have Katou punching my lights out. I'm going to go back out and let them know that you are doing fine and you will be out shortly." He turns and heads for the door.

"Thank you Taki. You made me feel much better in your own way. I'll tell Katou he has a good friend in you." Iwaki is smiling at the younger man and for once, it reaches his eyes.

He turns at the door, "Think nothing of it Iwaki-san, it's what Katou would expect me to do." He turns and leaves out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the shoot goes along smoothly and when Iwaki went back to his trailer, he was in a better mood.

He makes it to his house just as the phone rings.

"Hello, Iwaki?"

"Katou is that you? Are you still working?"

"No love, we're finish for the day. How did the filming go?"

"It was okay but we can talk about that later. Is everything going okay for you there? I hope you're not rooming with anyone, I know you worry about your clothes." He chuckles into the phone as he removes his jacket.

"The filming went okay Iwaki-san? Are you sure?"

Iwaki sits on the side of the bed and sighs. "Well it went okay eventually. Why are you asking me that?"

"I talked to Taki and…" 

"I suppose he told you what happen on the set today, is that it?"

"Yes, he did tell me. I'm sorry I wasn't there Iwaki-san. When I get back, I will make him pay for that. He only pulled that shit because I wasn't there."

Iwaki can hear the anger in his voice because he couldn't be there right now so he knows he has to divert his anger or he might not stay for the shoot.

"Look Katou, you can't always be here to defend me. I took care of it myself. Now that I know, what he is capable of it won't happen again. That was the major scene when he did get to kiss me. In a way I'm glad you were not here. You are upset and you didn't see what happen, and if you were here there might have been a fight. I did enough damage on the set without you adding to the mix. I love that you want to protect me but I'm fine. So cheer up, all right? Tell me how much you miss me instead of talking about something unpleasant."

"You're right, why don't we have phone sex!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever Love 10**

I do not own Haru wo Daiteita.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

XXXXXXXX

Iwaki is sitting along in his trailer when Taki knocks on his door. Katou has been gone for three days and Iwaki is feeling every one of them. He looks up, as Taki enters with a wide smile, on his face.

"Hey Iwaki-san, we're going out for dinner after work. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't know Taki; I think I should go home."

"You have been going home every night this week and I know when you get there you're alone, so why don't you come with us. You never know, you might have a good time."

"Thanks, but I think it would be best if I just went straight home. I don't want to miss Katou's call, tonight."

Taki sighs deeply, "Iwaki-san I didn't want to say this but, the others say you act as if you are too good to associate with us. Now, I know that's not true, but the others...well…"

He looks over at Taki with a raised brow, "Is that so. I suppose I could, this one time. I don't want to be the one that lowers the staff's moral, so okay Taki, I'll come but I can't say how long I'll stay. Tell everyone, I'll join you tonight, I may be able to keep my mind off Katou for awhile. It might be what I need."

"You'll have fun Iwaki-san, when we all went out before, we had a good time together and we have a private dinning room, so you don't have to worry about your fans or the press."

"Let me get dressed and I'll join you out front." He turns back to the mirror and combs his hair as he smiles. _'Katou will be happy to know, I am getting along with Taki, so maybe some good will come of this. That house is lonely without him and I can hardly wait for him_ _to_ _return.'_ He sighs as he wishes Katou is by his side now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki walks out of Iwaki's trailer and is heading for his own when Kikuchi stops him. "Did he agree to come tonight?"

"Yeah, he'll be there. I hope you're not planning to hurt him in any way. Katou will have my head, if any harm comes to his lover, you do know that don't you?" Taki looks at the older with his brow raised.

"Please give me a break, why would I want to hurt him. I have other plans for Iwaki and they do not include pain. Besides what do you care what happens to him? I thought you wanted Katou for yourself or has that changed?"

"I do want Katou, but I don't want an angry, Katou. I heard he and you got into a fight over Iwaki-san, a couple of years ago, so you must know how his temper is. I have never been on the receiving end of Katou's infamous temper and I don't want this falling back on me, Kikuchi."

He chuckles as he walks past Taki. "You worry too much Taki; just have Iwaki at the restaurant and leave the rest up to me. Trust me; he won't see me coming, until I strike." He laughs as he walks down to his own trailer.

Taki looks at his back, hoping his part in the conspiracy doesn't come back to bite him in his ass, if Katou ever found out what part he played in this, he will have hell to pay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all arrive at the traditional restaurant in a group. Iwaki is walking with Taki as he enters. He looks around and takes a seat among his co-workers and the servers come in with a feast. Everyone exclaims over the different dishes and dig in. Taki looks over at the door expecting Kikuchi, but he has not shown as of yet.

"Why do you keep looking at the entrance, Taki? Are you expecting someone else?" Iwaki smiles at him as he drinks the warm sake the server has place in front of him.

"Not really, Iwaki-san, I thought Kikuchi-san might be joining us. It is the weekend and none of us have to work tomorrow, that's why I wanted you to come out and have a good time tonight. Katou would want me to make sure you didn't sit around the house alone on the weekend. When you were away, we would go out all the time. He had fun, so why shouldn't you."

Iwaki looks at him with a slight frown. "Well he did go out on occasion with you and yes he told me about that. I'm sure he would like for me to go out once in a while, but he knows, I don't particularly like crowds. That's why he goes and I stay in, but I guess tonight is alright, it's not really a party is it?" He looks around at the others and he can see he knows everyone here. He feels better; he can let his guard down a little and relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikuchi looks into the room, sees Iwaki drinking and laughing with the crew and actors, and decides to wait a little longer. He hopes Taki has not forgotten to make sure his glass, stays full. He wanted Iwaki to be in a good frame of mind when he came into the private room. Tonight is the night he finally takes Iwaki. He looks down in his hand at the three pills he has with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over in Hawaii where Katou is working, it's late evening.

Katou is leaving the shoot and is about to call his lover to let him know he's coming home early. Then he thinks that he should surprise him instead, they both thought he would be gone at least five days. They wrapped every thing up in three and he is ready to return to Iwaki. He didn't have to make any more phone calls, wishing they were together. Although phone sex is good, nothing compares to the real thing.

He arrives at his hotel and packs his bag. He looks around his room to make sure he has not left anything and heads out the door. His ticket is open so all he has to do is make a reservation and he can catch a flight. He will spend tonight, in his husband's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki sips on his sake and looks over at Taki. "You're doing a good job of making sure I have a nice time but, please enjoy yourself also. I'm going over to talk to the director." He gets up and walks over to a group who has decided to have a discussion on their own.

Taki is about to protest and decides it is better to let Iwaki go on his own. When he finds himself with Kikuchi, he cannot say he had anything to do with it. He watches as he puts his hand on the director's back and smile at him.

Kikuchi walks in and sits besides Taki. "Which of these glasses belong to Iwaki?" Taki points and he picks it up and turns it around in his hand. He drops one of the pills in the glass and shakes it a little.

Taki looks at him in surprise as he asks, "What did you put in there?"

"A little happiness."

"I didn't know you were going to drug him. I thought you were trying to get him drunk. I never agreed to drug him!"

"One or two tabs won't hurt him. I'm sure with his being with Katou he's had it before. I myself take it all the time and I'm none the worst for wear. Besides ecstasy helps release your inhibitions and I want him nice and relaxed when I take him." He smiles as he watches Iwaki talking to the director and his group. "A couple of these and he will belong to me for the night." He smiles wickedly at the glass in his hand.

Taki is now feeling bad for his part in this conspiracy. _'If Katou finds out about this, he is going to have a fit! This could also cause some problems on the set and the movie may not finish production. Dam!_

"I hope Katou doesn't find out what you're doing to Iwaki-san, if he does, he's going to kill you. You need to leave before he gets back or he's going to know something is up."

"Yeah you're right, just make sure he drinks it, okay? You can't back out now, if I go down so will you." He gets up and heads for the door when the director calls out to him. He turns with a smile on his face and waves.

"Come over here Kikuchi, we were wondering if you were going to join us." The director stands with his hands behind his back as he waits for the sneaky man to join him and the others.

"I was just going out to make a phone call. I have been so busy these days. How are you Iwaki?"

"I'm fine Kikuchi, the filming is going well wouldn't you say?" He looks at him with a smile that does not quite reach his eyes.

"I saw you talking to Taki are you planning on joining us this evening?"

"Ah…yes, yes of course. I suppose my call can wait. It's not that important. May I buy you a drink, Iwaki?"

The director smiles at the two men. "I'm happy to see the two of you getting along Iwaki, Kikuchi; it makes for a better work environment for everyone. Lets go and join the others; I can use a drink right about now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou gets off the plane and hails a cab to take him home. He gets out of the cab, runs to his door, and opens it calling out to Iwaki.

"Iwaki-san I'm home! Iwaki-san, where are you!" He slips out of his shoes as he runs through the house looking for his lover. He stands in the middle of the bedroom, walks in slowly, and sits down on the side of his bed. He slips his jacket off and reaches for the phone.

'_Where can he be this late? I know he didn't have plans or he would have mentioned it.' _

'_Dam, it's going into voicemail.'_ "Hello, Iwaki-san, I'm home, so where are you. Call me, please."

He hangs up and decides to take a shower. Iwaki isn't one to stay out late anyway. Since he isn't expecting Katou, he isn't late coming home. Katou strips and stands under the shower letting it run down his body, as he closes his eyes, thinking about his lover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki looks at his watch and decides to call Katou. He gets up excusing himself. Kikuchi looks up in alarm and then at Taki.

"Where are you going Iwaki-san?" Taki looks up at the older man with a nervous smile.

"I'm going to give Katou a call, since it is past the time we usually talk. I don't want him to worry about me. I'll be right back, Taki." He goes out, closing the doors behind him.

The two men watch him, as he leaves and Kikuchi leans over and whispers to Taki, "He hasn't touched his drink. When he comes back get him to at least take a sip, I didn't come here for nothing and I expect you to help in this, Taki!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's not my fault if he isn't a drinker. Maybe we should have a toast when he gets back; he has to have a drink for something like that." He looks at his partner in crime with a smirk.

"Okay, that sounds like a plan, we'll go with that for now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iwaki is standing outside the restaurant for better reception when he notices a missed call. He turns on his messages and hears Katou's voice telling him he is at home. He smiles into the phone and dials his home number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki looks up as Iwaki comes back in and takes his seat. "Did you get Katou, Iwaki-san?"

"Yes I did Taki, he…"

"We're going to have a toast to the director for doing such a fine job so far." Kikuchi looks around at everyone to join in, cheering on the director.

Everyone picks up his or her glass and drink to the director. Kikuchi watches as Iwaki sips on his glass and sets it down. '_That's right Iwaki drink and then you will belong to me. I can't wait to taste what Katou has being tasting all this time._

He leans over to speak with the director, trying to ignore Iwaki so when he finds himself wondering how he ended up with Kikuchi, he will think he has just drank too much.

Taki is talking to Iwaki and he puts his hand to his throat and loosens his tie as he listens to him. He is feeling warm all of a sudden and asks for something cool to drink.

Taki looks over at him and asks if he is okay, to which he answers, "I feel a little warm right now. I think I just need something cool to drink." He takes his tie off, puts it in his pocket, picks up his napkin, and wipes his face.

The server brings him a beer and he accepts it gladly. He drinks the beer down and looks over at Taki. "I've never felt this way before and I don't like how I feel. Maybe coming here was a bad idea." He stands and Taki catches him before he staggers.

"Iwaki-san, wait a minute, let me help you! Come with me, please." He holds Iwaki around the waist and helps him out and the others think he can't handle his liquor. Kikuchi gets up and tells him he will give him a hand. They take him through the restaurant and to the parking lot.

He falls into Taki and then pushes him back saying, "Don't…don't touch me!" He tries to stand on his own and almost slips when Kikuchi comes up on the other side of him and grabs him around the waist.

"I'm going to take you home Iwaki, you've had too much to drink. Come with me I'll take care of you."

"If anyone is going to take care of him it will be me! Get your _filthy_ hands off him, now!" Katou walks up too the men as they are trying to get Iwaki, into Kikuchi's car.

They both spin around; startled as they hear his voice wondering where he came from. He walks up to them as Iwaki looks in his face, trying to focus his eyes. "Katou…is that you! I'm not feeling to well."

He takes his lover in his arms and glares at Taki. "I would expect him," and he jerks his head at Kikuchi, "to do something like this but not you!"

Taki puts his hands up at Katou's anger, "I didn't do anything Katou, and we were going to take him home, I swear!"

Kikuchi sneers, "Don't expect him to believe you, Taki. He likes to attack first and then ask questions, later. Let's go he has his lover now and there is nothing else for us to do to help. I doubt if he even needs it."

"If I find out either of you had anything to do with getting him in this condition you will pay, trust me! He was fine when I spoke to him less then an hour ago and he knew I was coming so why would he leave with either of you!"

He puts his arm around Iwaki's waist and takes him over to his car. He puts him in the passenger's seat, buckles him in, and turns to the men as they watch. He walks around to the driver's side and glares at them as he gets in.

The two men say nothing, as they watch him drive off. Taki looks over at Kikuchi, "I think I'm in deep shit with Katou now. Why did I ever listen too you?" He walks away with his head down and his hands in his pockets, knowing he has to come up with a good explanation for Katou when he sees him the next time.

Kikuchi laughs at Taki because he knows Katou has no way of knowing that he is the one who gave Iwaki drugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou helps Iwaki out of the car and he latches on to him. "I want you Katou! Please take me now." He grabs the front of Katou's sweater and holds on to him. Iwaki silently pleads with his lover, as the drugs journey through his body.

He pulls Katou's face down as he kisses him hungrily and his hands stroke him through his clothes trying to pull them off.

"Iwaki-san, wait! What's wrong, what did you take tonight? Better still what did they give you?" He is holding his lover in his arms trying to clam him down.

Please Katou, don't make me beg, I'm so hot right now, I need you."

Katou looks at him with sadness in his eyes and thinks how Iwaki-san is going to hate himself in the morning.

He brings Iwaki's face up to his and kisses him deeply. Iwaki puts his arms around his neck pushing his tongue inside and sliding his hands up his back. He pulls his shirt open and pops all his buttons as he tries to get his clothes off. He is frantic right now and Katou indulges him. He pulls the belt out of his pants and opens them taking Iwaki in his hand. He cries out with a loud moan and shivers. Katou drops down on his knees in the garage, takes his erection in his mouth, and sucks on it.

Iwaki throws his head back and calls out to Katou, as he grabs handfuls of hair. Katou puts one hand up and takes hold of one of his hands. Iwaki looks down at him and eases up on his hold. "I'm sorry Katou; I don't know what I'm doing right now. Forgive me please." Katou says nothing as he looks up at his lover.

He puts his hands on Iwaki's hips and buries his face in his pubic hair. He fingers his ball sack and strokes the ridge between that and his tight ring of muscles. Iwaki is delirious with need and his need is his lover right now.

Iwaki is standing in front of Katou with his pants around his ankles and his shirt torn open. He is breathing in short shallow breaths as he places his hands on the blonde's shoulders. He strokes Iwaki's hips, slides his finger around the tight muscles, and pushes his finger inside. Iwaki groans and calls out for Katou.

"That's it Katou, that's what I want. You know me so well…ah Katou! Please…I want to feel all of you. He tries to back away as he shoots his seed in Katou's mouth and all over his face. Katou leans back on his heels and smiles up at his lover as he wipes his face with the back of his hand. "You're losing control of yourself, Iwaki-san. I'm going to gave to rein you in, I see."

He turns Iwaki around and leans him on his stomach on the back of the car. Iwaki's naked buttocks are poised up in invitation. He looks over his shoulder as Katou unzips his jeans and slides them down over his hips. He puts his hands at Iwaki's waist and bends down over him and whispers. "This is going to hurt a little Iwaki-san. I have been away from you for a long time and I miss you. I see you have a need for me also and I plan to satisfy that need for you."

He lines himself up with the raven-haired man hips and moves in slowly. Iwaki's arms move away from under him and out to his sides. As the blonde pushes in deeper, Iwaki puts his hands behind him and grab hold of Katou's hips, pulling him forward.

They both cry out at the same time as Katou is buried to the hilt inside his lover. "Iwaki…I don't believe this. I love it, but I don't believe it."

Iwaki moans as he tells him, "Make me feel it…Katou. I want to feel all…of you."

Katou throws his head back and grits his teeth as he pushes into Iwaki repeatedly. He hits Iwaki bundle of nerves and he cries out to his lover, "Yesss…like that Katou…yesss!" He has his head back and his mouth in a perfect circle as he gasps for air. Ahh…ahh Katou that's it, yesss…that's it!"

Katou reaches in front of him, takes Iwaki's erection and slides his hand up and down with the friction of the cum, he has just spilled. He kisses him in the small of his back and drags his tongue up his spine, telling him how much he loves him.

"I love you Iwaki-san, I love you so much. His voice is inaudible as he kisses him, on his sweat soaked back. Iwaki exhales as he says, I love you too Katou. I love you with everything that I am."

Katou has pulled out halfway and plunges back in. He loves to hear Iwaki tell him that he loves him, it always feels like he is saying it for the first time. He slams into his lover as he cries out, "I can't hold back Iwaki-san I just can't…not now." With a last snap of his hips, he grinds himself into Iwaki's, as he releases his seed inside his one and only lover. He squeezes the older man's erection and pushes his hips closer causing Iwaki to come all over his fist and the back of his car.

Katou collapses on top of the raven-haired man and kisses his back one last time before he gasps for breath. Iwaki lays his face down on the car sideways and closes his eyes. He breaths deeply as he moans Katou's name. The blonde pulls his head up, backs off him, and pulls his pants up. He bends down, pulls up Iwaki's pants, and pulls him off the car.

"Can you make it to the house now, Iwaki-san, or should I carry you?" Iwaki lays his head on Katou's shoulder and practically drops down. Katou sweeps him up in his arms and carries him inside the house and up the stairs. He pushes the bedroom door open with his foot and lays him on the bed.

Iwaki puts his arm over his eyes and says, "I'm sorry Katou, I don't know what came over me." He is speaking in a very soft voice.

Katou sits beside him and pushes the hair off his forehead. "It wasn't your fault, love. I think from the way you were acting you were slipped a drug, perhaps the one called, ecstasy. This drug heightens your sexual desires. I'm glad I made it to the restaurant when I did. I think Kikuchi somehow drugged you and when I came, I think I spoiled his plans."

He kisses Iwaki softly on the lips. "I will never share you with anyone and I will make him pay for what he did to you." His face is now in a snarl. He sits up and pulls Iwaki's arm from his face.

"I'm going to run you a bath; can you take the rest of your clothes off? There is no help for that shirt so I'll throw it away. I'll only be a moment."

He gets up and heads for the bathroom as Iwaki sits up on the bed. He runs his hand through his hair. Looking down at the tattered remains of his shirt, he pulls it off and throws it on the floor. _'A drug,_ _why would he do something like that? However, Taki was with me the hold time…"_ he stands and slips out of his pants. Looking around for his robe, he notices he is getting flush again. He looks down because he can feel himself getting hard. He grabs his robe and quickly puts it on. He walks down to the first floor bathroom and peeks in. Katou is sitting on the side running his fingers through the water, testing the temperature.

"Is that for me or for you?" He pushes the door open and walks in. Katou looks up at him as he smiles. "I want the water to be just right for you, Iwaki-san. It wouldn't do for it to burn, the love of my life."

Iwaki smiles at him, "Well, I guess I can take it from here, thank you Katou. This should help me feel better." Katou stands and kisses Iwaki on the top of his head, "I will be in the kitchen if you need me. I'm going to fix you something to eat, okay?"

"That's fine, but don't go to any trouble, I'm not that hungry. I'll just soak for a while; I hope I don't fall asleep in here."

"There's no chance of that, because I will be checking on you to make sure you're okay until that drug is out of your system." He turns and walks out of the bathroom and smiles over his shoulder as he closes the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katou decides to call Taki and find out how Iwaki came to be in that condition. Somehow, he feels, Kikuchi and Taki were on some bullshit with his lover and he plans to find out why.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever Love 11**

Chapter 11

XXXXXXX

Iwaki is in the bath while Katou is in the kitchen on the phone with Taki.

"While I know Kikuchi had something to do with Iwaki-san being drugged, what I want to know is what part you played in it."

"I had nothing to do with Iwaki-san being drugged, Katou! If he was, no one told me! I thought he was just drunk. I swear!"

"If you thought he was drunk why were you leading him to that bastard's car?! I never thought you cared so little for me you would assist in something as under handed as that. I thought we were friends, Taki?" Katou is upset because he knows that if he had not made it in time something bad would have happen to his lover. Taki is the only one that can clear it up for him but he feels he is lying through his teeth.

"He said he was going to make sure Iwaki-san got home safely. I intended on riding with him, so I know nothing would have happen to him." Damn! He told kikuchi something like this would happen and if Katou finds out he had anything to do with it, he knows he will lose his friendship.

"You know I would never let anything happen to him Katou! We're friends after all." He hopes Katou is going for the lie and right now, he feels like scum.

"If I find out you had anything to do with him ending up in this condition, you can kiss our friendship good-bye. When you betray one of us you betray both of us and we do not forgive so easily."

He hangs the phone up and goes back into the bathroom to check on Iwaki. He is lying back with his eyes closed. Katou bends down on the side of the tub. He puts his hand out and brushes the hair off his lover's forehead. Iwaki opens his eyes slowly and smiles up at him, "I feel much better now. I didn't realize I had so much to drink. I lost face in front of the others. I don't know how I'm going to be able to face them now." He sighs and leans back closing his eyes once again.

Katou strokes the side of his face, "Iwaki-san, it wasn't your fault. You were set up. Why did you go out with them anyway? That's not like you. I know you don't particularly care for large gatherings and you never go out with the others for a drink. It's probably all my fault, I should have been here and not away on a shoot. I'm sorry Iwaki-san." He leans over kissing him on the lips, ready to take the blame for any and all that has happen to the older man.

Iwaki frowns, "This was not your fault Katou. You can't protect me from the world, you know. It is my fault for getting drunk. I just don't remember having more than, the one drink though."

"Did you leave your drink unattended at any time? I think Kikuchi put something in your glass to make you feel that way. I think he used ecstasy. That's the only drug I know, that will put you in the state you were in when I saw you."

Iwaki looks at Katou in alarm, "You're saying he somehow drugged me on purpose? But why would Kikuchi want to do that?"

"Hump, I can only think of one reason why and you should know the answer to that. It looks like your theory of him not wanting you, just went up in smoke."

"I assume you didn't tell them I was back from the shoot and on my way to the restaurant, did you?"

"I was about to tell Taki when someone proposed a toast. I had a sip of my drink and after a while, I started feeling a little warm. I must say I'm happy you came when you did. I don't know what would have happen to me if you hadn't."

"I know exactly what would have happen. That bastard wants to get you in bed and he will stop at nothing to achieve his goal. When I see him at work Monday, I'm going to punch his lights out!"

Iwaki stares at him; he knows talking to Katou now will do no good. He has every right to be angry. He is angry also. He never goes out to have drinks with the crew and the one time that he does something like this has to happen.

"Katou, your friend Taki insisted I go tonight because he wanted the rest of the crew to…I don't know, see me as a regular person I guess. I should have just come home and relaxed. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble for you."

The younger man kisses his lover on the lips. "You are never any trouble for me Iwaki-san. I love you and I will always be there whenever you need me. Now, why don't you let me give you a bath?" He kisses him on the nose and rubs the sponge over his chest as he looks in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki hangs up the phone and turns, glaring in Kikuchi's face. "I told you from the start that this was a bad idea! Now Katou is angry with me because he is sure I had something to do with all this."

"Why don't you just calm down and relax. Neither one of them can prove anything. It's not as if he took him to a hospital or anything. What he is doing is pure speculation. You worry too much, Taki, get a hold of yourself."

He walks across his living room and pours a drink. He smiles at Taki and asks. "You want to join me Taki?" He sips on the drink as he watches the younger man. To him Taki is a very beautiful man but he is not the one he really wants. He wants Iwaki and if it is the last thing he does, he will get him eventually. Tonight he was almost close to having his desire, but that damn Katou wrecked it.

He pours another drink and walks over to Taki, handing him the drink. He looks in the younger man's eyes, as he accepts it.

"Don't think this is going to make me forgive you so easily. My friendship with Katou is now in jeopardy because of you. I don't think you are ever going to be able too come between the two of them. I know because I have tried countless times. In the past three months, I have spent more time with Katou than Iwaki-san has but every time he hears Iwaki-san's voice, I was back at square one with him."

Taki swallows his drink and hands the glass back to Kikuchi. He gives him a small smile and heads for the door. The older man calls out to him, "Wait Taki, I'll drive you home."

He turns at the door, "I think you've done enough for me, tonight. Thanks just the same, good-night sensei." He walks out the door as Kikuchi stands looking at him with a smirk on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katou is in the kitchen when Iwaki walks in, with a towel around his slim waist. "Something smells good, what are you cooking?" He looks over his shoulder trying to peek in the skillet. He wraps his arms around his waist as he kisses him on the neck.

"I'm making your favorite, Nanban'age. I am making it spicy just the way you like it. I hope that drug didn't do anything to your stomach." He puts the top over the skillet and turns in Iwaki's arms.

He puts his arms around his lover's neck and leans in giving him a kiss. He slides his tongue in, tasting the sweetness of his mouth.

Iwaki moans as he slides his hands over Katou's hips and squeezes. As they break slightly apart for air, Iwaki pulls him back and whispers, "Do we have time before dinner is ready, love?"

The blonde tightens his arms and tells him, "We always have time, Iwaki-san, always."

He pulls back, backs up into a chair, and sits down bringing Katou to sit facing him. He slides the blonde-haired man's shirt over his head and licks his pink bud as it hardens in his mouth. Katou wraps his arms around his neck and breathes in the scent of his hair.

As Iwaki laves around his rapidly hardening bud he pushes his pants below his hips. Katou stands and the older man slides his pants over his hips. The blonde steps out of them and straddles Iwaki's legs. He bends down and kisses him as he tangles his fingers through his raven hair.

Iwaki strokes his lover's hips as he brings him closer to him. He spreads his hips apart and strokes the tight ring of muscles hiding what he is going for. He pushes with his finger as he slides his other hand between their bodies and encircles his erection.

"Ah…Iwaki-san, that feels so good." He kisses the older man as he lifts his hips. Iwaki moves his hand and holds his erection as his young lover eases down on it. He puts his hands around his waist guiding him down slowly. He moans with his face in Katou's chest. "That's it, Katou…yes, like that…yes.

When he is all the way in, he sighs against the blonde-haired man's chest. "I love you Katou, I love you so much. Never doubt me…please. I would be lost with out you."

Katou moans as he gasps for breath. The feeling of having Iwaki inside of him is exquisite. "I love you too, Iwaki-san, I love you more than my life. I will give up everything for you." He puts his head on Iwaki's shoulder, breathing softly.

"Are you okay, Katou?"

"Yes, I am Koi."

"Can I move you now, or are you too comfortable?"

Katou lifts his hips slightly and pushes back down. Iwaki lets out a loud moan and puts his hands at his waist. He sucks on his chest as he lifts him up again bringing him down hard. Katou groans as he calls out to the raven-haired man. The friction between their bodies strokes his erection and he can feel the pressure building.

He is delirious with pleasure as Iwaki holds him around the waist. He is kissing his chest and moaning with each contact. He strokes Iwaki's back and runs his finger down his spine. Iwaki can feel small electric sparks with each contact of his fingers. "_I love this man too no end. He is so deep in my heart that the only way I could get rid of this feeling is to no longer exist in this world."_

"Iwaki-san I can't hold out to much longer. You feel so good inside me that it's making me lose control."

"Katou I could stay here inside you and love you forever. You feel so good." He looks up at Katou as he closes his eyes and smiles. He clamps down on his waist, wiggles his hips, pushes in deeper, and strokes his sweet spot and Katou moans loudly as he throws his head back. "Iwaki-san, that…that is it. I love you, Koi!"

He moves his hips again hitting his spot three more times before Katou yells out, "I'm going to cum, I can't hold it no longer! Cum with me Iwaki-san!"

He has his arms around the blonde as he says, "I'm with you Katou, I'm there too."

They both hold on to each other as a flash of white light threatens to engulf them both in passion. Katou's body jerks as Iwaki fills him with his essence. He drops his head as his seed shoots between their bodies sealing the two of them together. Both men gasp for air as Katou puts his head down capturing the older man's lips in a loving kiss.

"Oh, Iwaki-san…"

"I know Katou. I feel the same way."

"I guess I should finish dinner, huh?"

"We both need to clean up first, don't you think?" He looks down at the both of them and back up at the blonde with a smile.

He reaches up, kisses Katou on the lips, and strokes his hip. Katou giggles and gets off him and walks over to the stove removing the skillet and peeping inside. "Oh Iwaki-san the food didn't burn. We can eat as soon as we clean up." He turns around but the older man has already left the kitchen.

"Iwaki-san, Iwaki-san?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Taki leans against the wall of Kikuchi's hotel. He puts his hand against his forehead. _'Why did I listen to that crazy man in the first place? I should have known there is no way he could come between the two of them. I want Katou but he has to want me also. Hell, I could have taken him before since he has been drunk with me countless times but something always stops me. Maybe it's not Katou I need, but a love like he has with Iwaki-san.'_

He pushes off the building and heads for home. Some way he has to convince Katou he had nothing to do with drugging Iwaki-san. The lie he tells him, he hopes he believes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Iwaki wakes to find katou on the phone. He sits up in bed and covers his mouth as he yawns. He looks around for his robe and not seeing it; he gets up and walks to the small bathroom. He can hear his lover yelling at someone so he hurries in the bathroom, and when he comes out, pulls his robe from the closet.

He walks to the door of the other room and stands in the doorway. He watches Katou as he yells into the phone while he makes wild hand gestures. He turns and looks at Iwaki. "Look, I have to go; I'll speak to you later." He snaps the phone close and smiles at his lover.

"Good morning Iwaki-san, did you sleep well?" He walks over putting his arms around him, giving him his first kiss of the day.

He smiles at Katou, "I slept well enough. Who were you yelling at on the phone, just now? You seemed really upset."

"That was Taki, he's telling the same lie he was telling last night. He is trying to tell me he didn't have a clue about what happen, but I don't believe him." He takes Iwaki's hand and looks in his face.

"Please tell me you aren't feeling any after effects, from that drug."

"I feel fine Katou, you worry too much. Maybe it wasn't a drug after all. Maybe I just wanted to have sex with you because I missed you so much. Besides nothing bad happen, perhaps we should just let it go. I will not be joining them for a drink again so forget about it. If he is denying it the way you say he is, he might be telling the truth."

"I don't know, Iwaki-san, I have a bad feeling about this. However, you may be right but I'm not going to believe it until I find out for myself. Do you know who was sitting besides you at the restaurant?"

"Taki was sitting to my left and Hiro was sitting on the other side. When I came back from making a phone call Kikuchi was sitting next to me. He's the one that proposed the toast, making me take another drink from my glass." Iwaki looks at Katou as he covers his mouth with his hand. "He did set me up, but I thought he just wanted to make trouble for us, not sleep with me."

"The first time he tricked you into having dinner with him, he told me you cheated with him. He said I should beg you not to cheat on me again. He lied then just to make us argue with each other but it backfired on him. He may still be playing games but either way, I don't like it."

He pulls the older man into his arms, "I told you before and I will tell you again, you are a very desirable and sexy man. Everyone wants you and I am the only one that has you." He kisses him on the forehead and pulls out of his arms.

"Why don't I make you breakfast and we can both decide how to handle this situation, okay. We will be able to think better on full stomachs."

XXXXXXXXXX

The two lovers are in the living room with Katou's head in Iwaki's lap. Katou is watching a baseball game on TV, and Iwaki is running his fingers through his lover's hair as he tries to read a book.

Both men look up as the doorbell rings. Katou sits up and tells him he will get the door. Standing at the door is Taki. He looks forlorn and apologetic.

Katou glares at him, "What do you want? I don't remember inviting you over here, today." Taki is the last person he wants to see at this time.

"I want to talk to Iwaki-san and apologize to him for what happen last night. When I invited him out with us, I never thought something like this would happen. Please Kat-chan let me speak to him."

Katou gives him an angry look. "Don't ever call me that! We are no longer friends and I want you to leave now!"

Iwaki walks up behind Katou and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Katou, you're making a scene. Lower your voice, please." He looks over at Taki standing in the doorway, "You better come inside before all our neighbors have one more thing to gossip about."

He stands back pulling his angry lover with him. Katou turns and looks at Iwaki with a frown. "Why do you want to listen to what he has to say, Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki looks around and tells Taki to come in. "Perhaps we can settle this in a more relaxed atmosphere. Move Katou and let him in."

Katou storms off, as Iwaki stands by the door waiting for Taki to enter. He walks in and removes his shoes, while Katou glares at the two of them.

"I don't see what he can say, to make me believe he didn't know what that bastard was up too." The blonde leans back on the sofa, running his fingers through his hair, as he gives an exasperated sigh.

Iwaki walks Taki into the living room and asks him to have a seat, "Would you like a drink or something, Taki-kun?" He looks at Katou but he is completely ignoring his friend.

"Katou, I'm going to put some water on for tea, unless you want something stronger." He looks at him over his shoulder, hoping he does not attack Taki while he is out of the room. Katou has a temper when it came to anyone trying to hurt Iwaki and he knows this but Taki should be safe for now.

Katou looks up at him, "Go ahead, I won't do anything to him…until you return that is." He glares over at Taki as he looks at Iwaki in gratitude.

XXXXXXXXXX

Katou looks over at Taki, "Why are you really here Taki? When I spoke to you earlier, you were afraid to face Iwaki-san. What changed your mind? Was it guilt for what you did to him?"

"I told you before that I have respect for Iwaki-san. I know how Kikuchi wants to get to him but I didn't drug him. How do you know he was drugged, I thought he had too much to drink."

Katou stands and looks down at Taki, with eyes blazing. "Iwaki-san told me he had one drink! He has been drinking longer than either of us and he should know how to hold his liquor by now! He was sitting between you and that man so one of you put the drug in his drink. I know who it is you want, so that leaves Kikuchi. One of you bastards drugged him and there is nothing you can tell me that will make me believe you didn't see it."

Iwaki comes in as he is yelling at Taki and sets the tray down. "Katou, stop! That's enough; let him explain why he didn't stop Kikuchi from putting that drug in my drink." He looks at Taki with his arms folded and they both look at him in surprise.

Katou thought he would try to be nice to Taki and allow him to lie between his teeth.

Taki thought he could be able to fool Iwaki so he can get back on Katou's good side. However, both men forgot he is the one that was drugged and he is pretty angry himself.

"I know how you feel about Katou and that makes your working with Kikuchi all the more believable. But tell me Taki, did you honestly think that if I slept with Kikuchi, that would pave the way for you to get to Katou?"

"Do you honestly think that Katou or I would sleep with another man?" He turns to Katou and smiles and his eyes soften, "Tell him Katou, because he is under the impression that we are just two gay men."

Katou walks over to Iwaki and puts his arm around his shoulders and his hand on his chest. He kisses Iwaki on the side of the face before turning to Taki.

"You have read all the newspaper articles about Iwaki and I being in love with each other. However, you and no one else can find a single man that will say he has ever slept with either one of us. We are not your typical gay men, Taki. What Iwaki and I have is not a homosexual relationship. We have something much more than that. What we have is poignant and it surpasses gender love. We can not be with anyone, except each other."

"I need you to tell the truth about last night Taki, Kikuchi needs to be stopped because he may do the same thing to you one day if he hasn't already." Katou drops his arm and picks up the teapot and pours a cup for Iwaki and then Taki.

Taki looks up at the two men and comes to a decision. He thinks if he tells the two men what really happen he may lose his part on the movie. Maybe if he strings them along for a while he may come out smelling like a rose. However, as far, a he is concern they were gay and if Katou were to ever leave Iwaki, he will be the second man he sleeps with.

He looks at the two of them as he sips his tea. "Okay I'll tell you both what I know."

XXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever love 12**

**A/N: **_To all of you that have been waiting on a timely update, my apologies. I had a little writers block on this story and was stuck in the middle with nowhere to go. I read all 13 books, once again and got some perspective and I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**Akasha721**

Chapter 12

XXXXXXX

Taki looks at Iwaki and then at Katou, he is wondering how much to tell them and not get in hot water with Kikuchi.

"Well, Taki we're waiting?" Katou glares at him because he knows Taki will lie, to make himself look innocent.

"Kikuchi-san told me he wanted to talk with Iwaki-san and apologize for the hard feelings between them and he was not going to hurt him. I honesty thought he meant it. I didn't know he was going to drug him, I swear! He never mentioned anything about that to me. If he had, I wouldn't have agreed to help him."

Iwaki stands and looks down at him, "Why would you agree to me spending time with someone you have to know, I don't trust. Now it seems as if I can no longer trust you, Taki-kun."

"No Iwaki-san, it's not like that! I honestly thought he wanted to get a chance to talk to you. There is a lot of tension between the two of you on the set and I thought if you had a chance to talk, maybe you would be able to clear things up. I didn't know he wanted to take advantage of you."

Katou grabs him by his shirt and pulls him up. "You should know, if Iwaki-san wanted to talk to that bastard, he would have before now! You're lying through you teeth, Taki!" He pulls his arm back and is about to punch him when Iwaki grabs his arm.

"Katou, don't!" He stands in front of him as he holds onto his wrist. "Hitting him is not going to solve anything! Think about what you're doing!"

Katou looks at Iwaki with a menacing look in his eyes. "He set you up, Iwaki-san! He knew what that bastard was trying to do! You're to trusting and I can't always be there if you continue to believe people like him. I worry when it comes to your safety."

Iwaki turns to Taki, "I think you better leave now. I don't think I can stop Katou if he wants to do something to you, I think it will be best if you leave now."

Taki looks at the two men and then stares at Katou with regret in his eyes. "I'm sorry Katou, I never meant to…"

Katou snarls at him "Get the hell out! I never want to see you again! We are no longer friends." He is breathing heavily, he is so angry. The idea that he trusted this man and allowed him in his home and then he does something like this, it's just too much.

Iwaki watches as Taki put his shoes on and look back over his shoulder, before he walks out the door. He puts his arms around Katou as the blonde-haired man puts his head on his chest.

"I hate when someone thinks they can have you for themselves. Iwaki-san, I am not sharing you with anyone so I need you to keep a sharp eye out for these disreputable people. They would like nothing better than to break us up."

The raven-haired man strokes the back of his head, "No one is breaking us up Katou and I plan to get even with that bastard for drugging me. I refuse to let him get away with this."

Katou looks up in his face. "Are you sure Iwaki-san? That's not like you."

"I got even with you for calling me a boring actor didn't I?"

"Oh yeah, don't remind me, I did blow it didn't I?

Iwaki smiles at him, "I wouldn't say you blew it, exactly. You just put a fire under me and besides, that's what brought us together."

Katou puts his arms around Iwaki's waist and they touch foreheads as he tells him, "I had never been made love too by a man, Iwaki-san. I knew then I wanted to walk with you forever. I fell in love with you at that moment. You make me feel things no one else can."

"Same here Katou, you will always be the most important person in my life."

"Oh Iwaki-san…I love you."

He tilts his head and kisses Iwaki as he pulls him close.

They fall back together on the long sofa with Katou on top of his lover. The kiss does not break as the two men run their hands up and down each other's bodies.

Iwaki runs his fingers through Katou's hair and looks up in his face. He loves this man like no other and he knows he will be lost without him. The fact that he belongs to him makes him happy he married Katou. Not many people know of their marriage and it is only legal in the United States but it is a marriage nonetheless.

Katou kisses down his chest and licks on his harden bud through his tee shirt. He laves his tongue over it as he strokes his erection through his pants. "I see you want me as badly as I want you, Iwaki-san. Does that mean I can have you on the sofa?"

Iwaki pushes him back and sits up. He looks at Katou as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. He smiles as he unbuckles his pants. However, Katou has other things on his mind. He moves his hands, opens his pants, and pulls them over his hips. Iwaki's erection strains against his briefs for release and the blonde wastes no time setting it free. He takes the tip in his mouth and licks the head as he pushes Iwaki back down on the sofa.

Iwaki closes his eyes as he runs his fingers through his lover's hair, while calling out his name softly. Katou sees the look on his face and smiles. He knows Iwaki is weak when it comes to making love and that's why he doesn't want anyone else touching him.

XXXXXX

The two lovers go out after their afternoon of lovemaking and run into some of the crew at the bookstore.

"Iwaki-san, Katou-san, how are you? It's nice running into the both of you here!" Hiro smiles at them and Maya nods her head.

The two lovers shake hands with them as they all bow. Katou remembers, Iwaki told him that Hiro was sitting next to him so he smiles as he pulls him aside. "Hiro can I speak to you alone for a minute?" He turns to Iwaki and Maya, "will you excuse us please?"

Iwaki looks at Katou in surprise before he realizes why he wants to speak to him.

"Katou, remember your manners, okay?"

Katou smiles at him, "But Iwaki-san, I always remember my manners." He looks down at Hiro, "Don't I Hiro?"

He looks up at the blonde man and gives him a big smile because he is after all his boss. "Of course, Katou-san!"

While Katou and Hiro walks a short distance from them Iwaki smiles at Maya. "So the two of you are doing some shopping or sight seeing?"

"We were just out taking a walk and sampling some of the green tea foods they have since those are my favorites. We wanted to go in the Green Tea Specialty Shop but they said you have to have a reservation to get in. Maybe next time we come we will not be so impulsive. However, we are having fun just walking around."

Iwaki looks over his shoulder at the shop that is a few doors down. He remembers him and Katou going there a couple of time without reservations. He smiles down at Maya and tells her, "Maybe after Katou talks with Hiro we can all go the tea shop. Would you like that?"

She blushes as she looks up at the older man, "Oh no, Iwaki-san I couldn't have you do that! I didn't mean to complain about it, please forgive me." She bows down in front of Iwaki.

He puts his hand on her shoulder, "I never said you were complaining. I want a parfait myself, so I think it will be nice if the two of you join us."

"Thank you, Iwaki-san, it will be an honor."

XXXXX

Katou puts his arm around Hiro's shoulder and asks, "Did you see anyone paying too much attention to Iwaki-san last night, Hiro?"

He looks in Katou's face, "I don't know what you mean Katou-san. We were all eating and drinking last night but we were happy that he was with us. So I guess everyone was paying attention to him."

"That's not what I mean. What I'm talking about is you were sitting next to him, so why did you move?" Katou looks down at Hiro with his hand on his chin.

Hiro runs his hand through his hair and looks away; he looks everywhere but at Katou.

"Is there a problem Hiro? You look like you're uncomfortable right now." He stands with his legs apart and slides his hands in his pocket. "Is there something you don't want too say because you notice when Iwaki-san got drunk all of a sudden. Is that what's bothering you?"

He looks over at Iwaki's smiling face and they way he is talking to his sister and how she is smiling back at him and comes to a decision. "I changed seats because Kikuchi-san asked me too. He wanted to sit beside Iwaki-san. I thought it was okay since he is also a producer on the show. The three of you are our boss, so when he asked I moved. Did I do something wrong."

The blonde smiles at him, "No you didn't but what I want to know is, did you see him put something in Iwaki-san's drink?"

Hiro backs up shaking his head, "No, I didn't see anything. I know Iwaki-san had a drink in front of him when he left for a phone call, though. I was wondering why he left so abruptly but Taki-kun said he was going to help him to his car. At the time, I thought it was strange he was drunk so quickly because it was as if one minute he was fine and the next he was drunk. You say they gave him something?"

Katou looks over at his lover as he nods, "Yeah, those bastards drugged him and tried to rush him out of there."

"Well they did get him out of there pretty quickly because I don't think everyone knew what was going on. I myself got up but when I saw you walking towards him I knew he would be fine, so I went back to my seat. He is okay right?" He follows Katou's eyes and looks at Iwaki as he talks to his sister.

"Yeah, thanks to my timing. However, since you say you didn't see him actually put anything in his drink, I need to find out from someone else what they saw. Do you think someone else may have seen if something was going on?"

"I couldn't say. When they left, we went back to drinking. I didn't know Kikuchi-san would stoop that low. He must not care that much for Iwaki-san to do something like that."

Katou looks down at the man and smile, "Yeah, something like that. Thanks anyway, Hiro, you have been a big help to me. Lets go join the others."

They both go back to Iwaki and Maya.

"Katou I invited Maya to the Green Tea Shop for some desserts. She and her brother couldn't get in earlier. Would you like to have some green tea ice cream?" He smiles at Katou as he looks in his eyes.

"That sounds great. I was hoping we get a chance to stop there. They serve the best ice cream. How about it Hiro, do you like ice cream?"

"Of course and it would be an honor, Katou-san." He walks over and takes his sister's arm and they head for the Shoppe.

XXXXXX

Later on that evening….

"Iwaki-san, do you want to bathe now or later?" He smiles as he reaches up and strokes his face.

"I want to finish this last chapter why don't you go first?" He looks down at Katou because he has his head in his lap once again.

"You read too much, but I'll go first." He sits up and kisses him on the side of his neck. "If you decide to join me that will be okay too."

"I think I will allow you to bathe in peace for once, and when you finish I'll take mine and then we can go to bed, okay?" He has the novel close to his chest.

Katou puts both hands on the back of the sofa, leans in kissing him, and whispers, "That was not an invitation, it was a request." He kisses him once again, pulls away, and head for the stairs.

Iwaki watches him as he walks away. He smiles to himself and decides to join him after all. Looking at Katou's broad back and narrow hips, he licks his lips in anticipation.

The older man goes in the bathroom and starts to fill the tub and then goes upstairs. Katou is on his way down and he tells him he has started his water running. He keeps going up the steps as Katou turns and says thanks.

Iwaki continues on to his bedroom, gets undressed, and puts on a robe. He hangs his clothes up and takes the gift he has for his lover from the nightstand. He opens the small box and smiles as he looks down at the small bracelet. It has both their names on it in a lover's knot, with a diamond separating the two names. The inscription says, _'I will love you forever'_ in small kanji script.

The older man closes the box and slides it in his pocket. He was going to wait and give it too him but now seems like a good time. Katou is always telling him how much he loves him and he shows it every day. Although Iwaki is not in the habit of saying it too often he tries to find other ways to express his love for the blonde beauty.

XXXXX

Katou lies back in the tub as the jets spray over his body he feels a little disappointed that his lover prefers not to join him, but he is relaxed. The shit that Kikuchi put him through has to have him a little upset, even if he is putting on a brave front. When he gets his hands on him, he is thinking about putting him in the hospital.

He looks up in surprise when Iwaki walks in and drops his robe. He sits up with a big smile on his handsome face. "You changed your mind, Iwaki-san? I'm glad." He moves over in the tub as Iwaki gets in beside him.

"I thought maybe we could bathe together and save on the water. Lean back Katou and give me you wrist." Katou looks at him but does as he is told.

The blonde rests his head on the raven-haired man's chest and lifts his arm. He has his eyes closed. "Like this Iwaki-san. I feel content right now, no, I feel much more than that."

The older man snaps the bracelet around his wrist and Katou opens his eyes looking at his wrist. He sits up in the tub and exclaims, "What is this Iwaki-san? It's beautiful! Both our names are here!" He turns and looks in his lover's smiling face.

"I saw it last week and wanted you to have it. You really like it and don't mind wearing it?" He is stroking Katou's stomach as his hand falls under the water.

"Just try taking it off my wrist! This is so thoughtful of you but I don't have anything for you. I love you so much Iwaki-san and the way you spoil me." He lies back with his wrist in the air admiring the trinket.

"I thought you said you didn't like buying gifts like this. What happen?" Katou is smiling as he turns his arm this way and that.

Iwaki kisses him on the side of the face, "I changed my mind. I seem to be doing a lot of that, since meeting you, Katou. You make me do things that I know are silly but for some reason they make since now. There's an inscription inside also but you can read it later, I guess."

"Tell me what it says."

He puts his mouth close to the blonde-haired man's ear. "I will love you forever." He kisses his ear as Katou giggles.

"You are so romantic; Iwaki-san and you have a way with words. You make me love you more than I did the day before."

He turns and wraps his arms around his lover's neck and kisses him sliding his tongue inside his warm moist mouth. He flicks it over his tongue and the sides as he touches his back teeth. Iwaki moans and slides his hands down Katou's back, pulling him closer to his wet slippery body.

"Iwaki-san change places with me, please." The raven-haired man nods and they switch places with Iwaki sitting in front of his lover. He leans back on his chest as Katou takes his erection in his hand and begins to stroke it slowly. Iwaki reaches down and covers his hand with his own.

He moans under his breath and pants as Katou moves faster. He moves his other hand, takes his own erection, and sides it between Iwaki's hips. He pushes his erection at his lover's entrance and nips him on the side of the neck.

The older man goans as Katou pushes some more and breaches his opening. He can feel himself flinch a little at the initial invasion but he recovers quickly. "I keep telling you Iwaki-san, I won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know, Katou, it's not that. I just get a little apprehensive at the start. You know I trust you completely. After all, I have given you my heart." He closes his eyes and waits for the pain to turn to pleasure.

Katou let's his manhood go and puts his hands on Iwaki's waist as he slides inside him going only halfway. Iwaki bends forward putting one hand on the side of the tub. He pants as he adjusts to Katou and then relaxes as he slides in further. He is all the way in and he moans as Katou encircles his swollen cock.

"Ahh, Katou…yes, yes. Ah…ah…that feels…so gooood!"

Katou is pumping his erection and pushing inside trying to hit his sweet spot and before long, he nails it. Iwaki lets out a loud gasp as he feels the sensations from Katou working on both parts of his anatomy. To be so young, he knows too much about pleasuring someone and a man at that.

Katou rises up, stops for a while, and turns the jets off as he kisses Iwaki on the back. He has him on his knees in the tub with the water sloshing over the sides. He rams into the older man as he calls out his name in a husky voice.

"I love you Iwaki-san!" He can feel himself about to let go and is sweating with the effort to allow his partner to cum first. He wants Iwaki to be on the edge as much as he is before he lets go.

Iwaki holds on to the side of the tub and jerks with every movement as Katou hits his spot with every other stroke. He can feel the build up in the pit of his stomach and tries to hold on because he is not ready to let go of the sensations flowing through his body right now. He grips the tub so tightly his knuckles turn white.

"Iwaki-san I don't think I can hold back much longer…you're so hot, I can't stand it."

"Then let go Katou…fill me up, that's what I want you…too do!"

Katou opens his eyes, looks at his lover's back, and sees the strain he is having and decides to let go. He pumps his erection and with a last snap of his hips, he hits his pleasure spot as he shoots inside the older man. Iwaki groans loudly as he feels the seed filling him and lets go all over the blonde's hand and the soapy water, where it mingles with the other liquids.

Katou pulls out of him and falls back in a sitting position pulling Iwaki in his lap. He kisses him on the back as the older man's head drops forward. He holds him around the waist and whispers, "Are you alright Iwaki-san?"

"Yeah…that was good Katou. You never disappoint me, do you? Just let me catch my breath, okay?" He leans back in his lover's arms and exhales a contented sigh. "I suppose we should go upstairs now, shouldn't we?"

Katou is looking at the bracelet on his arm, admiring the heart shaped diamond in the middle. He smiles as he answers Iwaki, "I could stay here forever with you. Looking at this." He shakes his arm, "and holding you in my arms, I can t think of no better place to be."

"Well, as much as I love being here, we may turn, wrinkle as raisins." He sits up, turns and kisses Katou and gets out of the tub. He looks down at the water on the floor shakes his head and grabs a towel. "Since you want to spend more time in here you may want to clean up the floor." He blows the blonde-haired man a kiss and heads out the door.

"Wait, Iwaki-san! Don't leave now, I need help!" He watches as the door closes and groans, settling back in the tub. He raises his arm up and smile again as he looks at the bracelet. Iwaki can be so unpredictable at times and what he comes up with always surprises him. However, this time he brought him something he can show to others letting them know how he feels. They may not kiss in public but when they see this bracelet, they will know he is the love of his life.

XXXXXX

Iwaki goes into the bedroom and turns down his bed. He grabs a pair of pajamas and pulls the pants over his hips. He rubs the back of his butt and smile. No matter how many times he makes love with his younger lover, he is always surprised by his enthusiasm. He picks up his book from the nightstand and starts back on the page he left and waits for Katou to come upstairs.

He smiles and congratulates himself for getting the bracelet for the blonde. He was sure he would like it since he is the one that is always telling him not to waste his money on things like that.

However, when he seen the design and found out it could be custom he knew he had to get it for him. Iwaki does not plan to shower him with trinkets, but this one he had to have.

He looks over at the door as Katou enters with his robe tied loosely around his waist. He smiles at Iwaki as he crawls over his bed and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Thank you again for the gift, Iwaki-san. I will treasure it always."

He backs up, goes to his bed, and notices his pjs laid out for him. He turns and as he slides them on his nods his head with a big smile on his face. "You're being awfully nice to me Iwaki-san, it's making me dangerously happy and you know how I act when I get that way."

Iwaki says in an inaudible voice. "No different than any other day."

"Did you say something Iwaki-san?" He looks over at him as he slides his arms in the sleeves of his pjs.

Iwaki looks at him with a smile and tells him no and turns back too his book. Katou buttons his shirt leaving the top three undone. He sits besides the older man, pulls the book out of his hand, and puts it on the side of the bed.

"Iwaki-san we have to come up with a plan for Kikuchi. I think he needs a little payback for what he has done to you. Are you with me, I know you may not want too but I need your help."

The older man folds his arms and gives his lover a smile with one brow raised. "I'm game, what do you have in mind and make sure he knows it comes from the both of us."

"If this is going to work I may need Taki's help also. Do you think we can trust him to do it?"

"How should I know, he likes you not me. Do you think you can trust him to help? After all he did say he had no part in that fiasco but I'm not so sure."

Katou laughs, "I think he values my friendship more than he does Kikuchi's antics. I think he will go along with it. Monday we make that bastard pay for what he did to you and make him wish he never met either one of us."

The raven-haired man pulls his lover down on top of him chuckling in his ear. "I love it when you have wicked thoughts. You seem that much, more sexy, too me."

Katou leans down, captures his lips, and begins to partake in his favorite pastime, ravishing his husband and lover.

XXXXXX

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever Love 13**

A/N: I know it is late but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have word 2007 and it's giving me the blues…so please be patient. I don't know how to work it yet but I'm trying.

Akasha721

XXXXXXX

Chapter 14

XXXXXXX

Katou and Iwaki arrive on the set all smiles. Katou walks over to Taki and puts his arm around his shoulders and smiles down at him. He looks up at Katou in bewilderment.

He walks him over to a corner of the room, "I want to apologize for coming on so strong Taki. I should never have believed, you would do something like that to Iwaki-san. I hope we can still be friends?"

Taki looks up at Katou smiling profusely, "Of course Katou, I would never do anything to hurt Iwaki-san. I have too much respect for the two of you for something like that." Taki is thinking, 'T_his is great, I got my_ _friend back!'_

All Katou wants to do is throttle him! He has a lot of nerve too think he will forgive anyone that tries to come between him and his Iwaki-san! However, he puts on a false smile, pats Taki on the back, and tells him everything is okay because Iwaki told him he was just caught up in Kikuchi's games. He waves at Taki as he goes into his trailer that he shares with Iwaki and closes the door.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki looks up at him as he enters, "How did it go? He smiles at his lover as he puts the rolled script against his mouth. He knows Katou is more upset than he is and when he gets upset, he gets violent and wants to punch something.

"I think he went for it. Either way, I plan to make the both of them pay. If he thinks, he can get away with something like this he is sadly mistaken. What I really want to do is take Taki and beat Kikuchi with him, I'm so mad."

Iwaki gets out of his seat, walks over to the blonde-haired man, and puts his finger under his chin, lifting his head up. "We have already decided on our course of action. If you fight them now, the plan won't work, will it?" He smiles as he looks in his lover's golden eyes.

Katou feels he has to protect him from everyone and everything. However, Iwaki feels he is too young to put such a burden on himself. Since he is the oldest, he should take more responsibility.

He turns and goes over to door asking make-up to come in. He sits in his chair as he watches them prepare Katou for his scenes. Watching his lover is one of his favourite past times. To him, the only thing they can do is enhance his beauty.

XXXXXXX

Taki smiles, as he thinks about having convinced Katou he had nothing to do with Iwaki's drugging. Now all he has to do is, let Kikuchi know, he will not help him with his plans in the future. Losing Katou's friendship is something he cannot afford to do.

Taki has been after the blonde for six months and he has never waited this long for anyone. He walks over to his lounger and stretches out. Stifling a yawn, he lays back and closes his eyes. He is not in the upcoming scene so he has time to take a nap.

His eyes are closed as he feels a hand on his shoulder shaking him gently. He opens his eyes and looks up into Katou's golden ones. As he stares up at Katou, he sits down beside him.

Taki looks at him with a smile on his face, "What is it Katou, did something happen?" He rubs his eyes with the back of his hand because he cannot believe the object of his desire is here, in his trailer.

"Iwaki=san and I had a fight and I don't know if we are able to come back from it. He said some pretty harsh things and I don't want to go back home with him." He looks at Taki, "you think I can stay with you for a couple of days, until I find my own place. If you say no, I'll understand."

"Of course you can, Katou. I'm sorry about you and Iwaki but you know I will do anything for you. We are friends after all." He puts his hand on Katou's shoulder and squeezes. Katou lays his head on his hand and sighs. "I thought we had something strong but the way he spoke to me, I'll never forgive him for that." He looks in Taki's eyes with pain in his own...

Taki puts his hand on the side of the blonde's face and smiles, "I've always told you, I'll be here for you if you need me." He leans over and kisses Katou on the mouth and is about to pull back when Katou puts his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place. He parts his lips and slides his tongue inside, making Taki moan from the contact.

"Ahh, Katou are you sure about this?" He whispers against his full lips as he strokes the back of his hair. To have him after all this time here in his arms is more than he could have wished for. His heart is beating so rapidly, he feels as if it will burst with joy.

Katou falls back pulling Taki with him. He showers him with kisses all over his face and throat. "I have never been surer about anything before in my life. Isn't this what you want, or have you changed your mind?" He lifts his head up and laves his tongue over his throat nipping lightly at his Adam's apple.

Taki throws his head back to give him better access and groans. "I've waited too long for this to change my mind now. I love you Katou and maybe one day you will love me too. This is the only wish I have."

The blonde slides Taki's sweater over his head and says, "You talk too much. Shut up and kiss me." Taki lets his sweater drop and bends down pulling Katou's shirt open as he licks the outline of Katou's lips before he captures his tongue, suckling on it gently.

He kisses down Katou's chest and swirls his tongue around his nipple. He pulls the zipper down on his pants and puts his hand inside stroking his slight erection. Katou moans as he puts his fingers through Taki's hair. "You hair is unbelievably soft, Taki. It's almost as soft as your lips." Taki blows on his navel as he slides down his body and Katou, lifts his hips so he can pull his pants down and off.

Taki takes the tip of his erection between his lips, licking it slowly as he pushes his tongue inside the slit. Katou moans, "That's it Taki." He listens as the blonde calls out to him and drops his mouth further down, half way. He strokes his balls and slides down even more and Katou arches his back, "Yesss! That feels good. Please…don't stop! You're so good."

Taki is in seventh heaven when he hears this and Katou has two hands full of hair as he bucks his hips in rhythm with the younger man's movements. "You're so much…better than…Iwaki-san! I'm going to …come!"

Taki closes his eyes and swallows. He has never done this before for anyone and this is his first time with the blonde, beauty. As Katou tries to pull away, he holds onto his hips until he is spent and his body has ceased to shudder. He sits back and looks at Katou with a smile on his face. Katou has his eyes closed, breathing heavily in short spurts.

"You think I'm better than Iwaki-san, Katou? I feel honoured." He crawls up to him and kisses him on the lips and Katou puts his arms around him. "You were fantastic, Taki. Is this what I have to look forward too, when I move in with you?"

Taki whispers against his lips, "This and so much more, Katou. You know I love you. I would never do this for just anyone."

Before Katou can answer, there is a knock at the door. Taki looks at the door in annoyance, wondering who it is. Katou's voice tells him to answer when he hears Kikuchi call out for him and open the door, letting himself in.

"You have ten minutes before you're up. What are you doing, taking a nap? I wish I had that luxury of catching a quick nap. Hurry, so you can get in make-up." He turns and leaves out shutting the door behind him.

Taki sits up in bed and looks around for Katou. He drops his face in his hands and groans. This is the third or fourth time he has had this dream, where Katou comes to him telling him he needs him and they have sex. Usually he is at home in his own bed. He has an erection and Kikuchi says he is needed on the set in ten minutes and he doesn't have time to do anything about his boner but try and think it away.

He gets off the cot and rubs the front of his pants as he tries to adjust it so it won't look so obvious. As he is walking awkwardly to make-up, he spies Katou and Iwaki sitting at one of the makeshift desk. Katou is doing the scene where he is trying to get a kiss from his fellow officer before JJ, bursts in and almost bust the two.

He watches Katou with longing in his eyes and thinks to himself that the only way he can have the blonde-haired man is in his dreams.

XXXXXXX

The director yells cut and the three come from the set. Taki looks at Iwaki and tells him he did well, as Ryo. "I see you could have played either part Iwaki-san, you and Katou work well together. It almost mirrors your relationship."

Katou glares at him, "And what is that supposed to mean. I don't have to chase Iwaki-san anymore, do I?"

Iwaki chuckles, "No Katou you don't. However it was fun for awhile but that's over and done with." He walks away from the two men as Taki teases him about how he used to chase him.

Iwaki walks past Kikuchi and he reaches out and touches his arm, "May I speak with you Iwaki?"

Iwaki arches his eyebrow and glances at Katou and back at the director, "Of course, is there something wrong with my performance?"

"No, no you're doing great! We couldn't have gotten a better person for the role. I wanted to apologize for Friday and tell you I did not intend to do no more than drop you off at your home. I didn't know you were not use to drinking so much. If I had known I would have stopped you."

Iwaki looks at him with his head cocked to the side, "How would you have done that? No one stops me from doing what I want to do. For the record, I only had one drink. Someone drugged me and that's why I was sick, not drunk."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Do you know who it was? I can't see why anyone would do something like that to you." He looks in Iwaki's grey eyes, "You don't think I had anything to do with it do you, because I would never do that to you."

Iwaki smiles, "I have no idea, maybe someone wanted to take drugs and put something in my drink by mistake. Who knows and anyway that was then and this is now. So, if that is all, I need to go back to my trailer and change for the next scene."

"Ah, sure, I understand. Sorry for holding you up." He bows, turns, and walks over to the extras, to make sure they know their lines and are ready to shoot.

Katou catches up with Iwaki as he is about to climb into the trailer. "What did that bastard want? I bet he was giving you a reason why it wasn't him that drugged you."

Iwaki holds the door for him and chuckles, "Yeah, he said he couldn't see why anyone would do that to me. He claims he thought I was only drunk from alcohol. He is so transparent it's laughable."

The blonde locks the door, "You should let me just kick his ass. Then we will see just how he lies his way out of that. I should have punched him when I seen him with his arms around you but I knew you were my first priority. Come here Iwaki-san."

Iwaki turns and looks at Katou as he walks over to him. Katou puts his arms around him, "I never want anything to happen to you and I wish I can always be there to protect you but…I need you to be careful when I'm not around. Can you do that for me?"

Iwaki kisses him on the lips and smiles at him. "I understand how you feel and believe me, I will not drink with our co-workers anytime soon. Who knows, he may try to drug us both. Speaking of which, did you get in touch with your friends about what we discussed last night?"

Katou walks over to the mirror as he laughs, "Yes I did and they will take care of everything for us. I can't wait to see his face when they approach him. I hope he is so drunk he doesn't know if he is coming or going."

Iwaki looks at his lover and can hear the anger in his voice. "Katou, they don't plan on doing him any harm do they?"

"What do you care, after what he tried to do to you? If I hadn't come when I did, he would have taken advantage of your intoxicated state. He didn't care enough to not drug you! You're to tolerant Iwaki-san, but then I guess that's what I like about you."

"Whatever, look Katou, I'm not going to be a part of anything that causes him any undue harm."

Katou looks at his lover with big eyes gone wide, "I'm not a yakuza hit man, Iwaki-san! I want him to know that fooling around with you is not in his best interest, that's all."

The raven-haired man chuckles at the look on his face. "I know Katou, but didn't you tell me one of your friend's families is mixed up with them?"

"Oh, you're talking about Kei Enjyoji. His family is in the yakuza, not him. I would never ask him to do something like involve them in our personal problems, Iwaki-san! Shame on you!" He laughs as Iwaki looks at with a frown on his face.

"I was just asking because I don't want him killed or anything. I want him to get a taste of what he did to me. I think he deserves it don't you?"

Katou slides his hand up his husband's arm and smiles in his face. "I have some people taking care of this as we speak. Hurry up and change, this is the scene where the commissioner corners you in his office."

Iwaki sighs and looks at Katou with a frown on his face. "I'm not looking forward to him being that close to me. Are you coming out to watch it? If you do, I don't want you to get upset. I want them to get this in one take."

Katou walks over to the mirror bending to look at his reflection, "I'll stay in the trailer. If I were to watch, I just might punch him in the face again. You can handle it alone, right? I have some calls to make."

Iwaki narrows his eyes at Katou. "Do I want to know about this?"

Katou walks over to him and puts his arms around his neck. "Just remember I'm doing this for you Iwaki-san, I'll do anything for you."

He kisses him and as Iwaki moans into the kiss there is a knock at the door and they break apart. Iwaki puts his fingers to his lips, "I'll be there in a second!" He turns to Katou and winks as he opens the door and head out.

XXXXXXX

I know this is a short chapter but it has been awhile since I updated. I know where this story is going now, so I should update no less than every two weeks or sooner. Thanks and keep reading because Katou has something in store for his rival that is very un-Katou, like.

Akasha721


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever Love 14**

Katou laughs as he hangs up the phone. His two friends are a man's worst nightmare. Onozuka is the best friend to have when you want to get revenge on someone. He has one of the most devious minds there is and Myasaka goes along with whatever he says.

Tonight, Taki is to get Kikuchi to the Rusty Nail host club and the other two will take it from there. He smiles as he wishes he could be there to see them take him down. Those two bastards owe him for what they told Iwaki-san, especially since Onozuka is the one that invited him to the orgy and then ran out on him.

They are a couple of sneaky bastards but they are his friends, as long as Myasaka keeps his paws off Iwaki-san. Now he just has to go back out as if he doesn't have a care in the world. This all hedges on Taki and he better come through for him.

XXXXXXX

Katou walks on the set and watches as Iwaki and Kikuchi finish their scene together. He leans down and whispers something to Iwaki and Katou bristles. He sees his lover give him a dismissive shrug and when he looks up, he smiles at Katou.

Katou hands him a cup of tea and puts his arm around his shoulder. He looks over at Kikuchi and glares at him. "Did he say something to upset you, Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki looks up in his face and over at the director, "No…he just asked if I were happy the scene was over. Let's get our things and head out. I'm feeling really tired. I guess I'm getting old."

"Iwaki-san, don't say that! The last thing I want to think about is you getting old. Besides, you're too cute to think about your age right now. I hope when I'm your age I look as beautiful as you do."

The raven haired man shakes his head, "I don't think that will be a problem for you Katou. You shouldn't give it another thought." He walks away leaving Katou looking at his back, speechless.

It's very rare for Iwaki to compliment him on his looks and when he does, it's always a pleasant surprise. He hurries behind his lover-husband catching up with him and exclaims, "You're not getting away that easily, Iwaki-san!"

XXXXXXX

Taki knocks on Kikuchi's trailer and opens the door going inside. "I was wondering if you wanted to go have a drink, if you don't have other plans." He gives him a warm smile although his heart is racing. He doesn't want to disappoint Katou since he has forgiven him.

"Hum, that's rare for you to invite me for a drink. Does this mean you want to get together? You're not worried about your friendship with Katou now?"

"Oh that, we made up and I convinced him we were taking Iwaki-san home. Are you going with me or not? I can always ask someone else you know." He cocks his head to the side giving the older man a flirtatious smile.

"No, no…I'll go, just let me change clothes and I'll meet you out front, okay?" He pulls his shirt off and turns his back as Taki tells him okay and leave out.

Taki spots Katou and Iwaki talking outside their trailer. He walks over and tells Katou he needs to speak too him.

Katou turns too Iwaki, "Excuse me Iwaki-san; I have to get everything together with Taki. I'll only be a moment."

Iwaki watches the two men and shakes his head. _'I don't think I want all the details on what they have planned. I just hope no one gets seriously hurt.'_He walks to the entrance and waits by the door with his hands in his pockets. Iwaki wants to go home, eat and take a long hot bath. Now he has to wait until his lover gets all his ducks in a row. Whatever Katou is planning, he's happy that he isn't on the receiving end. When it comes to Iwaki, Katou will go to any lengths to protect him.

XXXXXXX

"Did he agree to have a drink with you?" Katou looks over his shoulder and winks at Iwaki.

Taki smiles as he tells him, "Of course he said yes. You know how charming I can be. We should be there in twenty minutes, okay. I have to go and I'll talk to you later." He turns and walks back to Kikuchi's trailer.

Katou head towards Iwaki and his cell rings. He looks at the number and smiles, "Hello Onozuka, are you ready? Taki says he is going with him to the club."

Onozuka chuckles, "Are you sure about this Katou? You know sometimes these things can get out of hand. What if he figures out you are behind this set-up? What will you do then?"

"What can he do, call the police? He deserves this and I just wish I could be there to see the look on his face when he sees the pictures. That bastard should receive worst than what we have planned for him. Make sure you call me tonight when everything is over."

"Does Iwaki know about this?"

Katou looks towards the door at Iwaki, "Yeah, he knows. Not the details but he knows. I'll explain everything to him when we get home. Oh yeah he said make sure he isn't hurt so don't leave any marks that can't be covered by clothes, okay?"

"Don't worry about that. We will handle him like a baby, I promise. He should be use to what we have in store for him any way. Here comes Myasaka, so I'll talk to you tonight." Katou hangs up and smiles as he walks towards Iwaki.

XXXXXXX

Later that evening…

Katou pulls his lover up from the dining table. "Iwaki-san, I ran you a bath since you're tired. Why don't you go in now and I'll bring your robe, okay?"

Iwaki looks at him with gratitude, "Thank you Katou. I am tired and I was planning on relaxing with a long hot bath."

"You can relax with a bubble bath." He puts his arm around Iwaki's shoulders and guides him to the bathroom. He stops at the door as Iwaki looks inside smiling. There are candles all around the tub and on the sink and counters. The room looks romantic with the flickering candles. Everything is bathed in a warm glow of soft light. Iwaki turns to Katou and puts his hand up to the side of his face, stroking it, "You are so thoughtful Katou and that's why I love you more each day." He cups his chin and kisses him on the lips sliding his tongue in gently.

Katou wraps his arms around him and moans into the kiss. He pulls back slowly and whispers, "If we keep this up, you'll never get that bath, Iwaki-san."

"Yeah you're right. We'll have to save this for later. I have an idea. Why don't you join me later when you finish making your phone call because I know you're dying to find out what's going on."

Katou chuckles, "You know me so well Iwaki-san. That's kind of scary."

"How is it scary if it's me, idiot?"

"Well, that means I can no longer surprise Iwaki-san and I don't want that. I want every day to be new and full of surprises when you see me."

Iwaki shakes his head, "Trust me, you do surprise me every day. Sometimes I wonder what you are going to do next. It's just that I know something weird is going on right now and you like to be in control at a time like this."

Katou gives him a big smile, "Yeah, that right. I don't want those two fools to mess up. I'll be back later so enjoy your bath." He leaves out and heads for the living room and Iwaki closes the door.

XXXXXXX

Taki and Kikuchi make it to the club. Taki looks around and spots Onozuka and his partner in crime sitting at the bar.

Kikuchi orders drinks and smiles at Taki. "I see you've changed your mind about catering to Katou and his childish actions. Does this mean you will spend the night with me tonight? I miss you, Taki."

Taki chuckles, "It's only been a week, besides I thought your main objective is Iwaki-san. Have you changed your mind about getting him in your bed now?"

"No, I still plan on having him, just now I know it is going to take a little more time then I anticipated. In the mean time I do have you to have fun with, right?"

Taki chuckles as he clinks his glass with the director's glass. "I was thinking of doing something different tonight, if you're game. Having sex is fun in it's self but why don't we try something different?"

Kikuchi smiles, "What did you have in mind, Taki, a threesome?"

"Is that as far as your mind can take you, Kikuchi? I thought you had more of an imagination than that. I was thinking more on the line of a party, you know between consenting adults. I know of place few people know about. We can have privacy there."

"Go on, I'm listening." Kikuchi looks at him with a smirk on his face. He's wondering if Taki is talking about an orgy. That is nothing new to him because he has met a few lovers at these types of parties.

Before he can answer, Onozuka comes to the table. He smiles at the both of them and exclaims, "Aren't you Katsuya Kikuchi! I've seen all your movies!" He puts a pen and paper in front of him, "Can I have your autograph? I'm a big fan of yours!"

Kikuchi smiles and takes the pen and says of course. As he is writing his signature, Onozuko winks at Taki over his head and Taki smiles as he sips his drink.

Taki clears his throat, "Would you care to join us for a drink, since you're such a big fan. Are you alone?"

"Oh wow, can I? That would be great but I'm with my friend at the bar. He didn't want to come over with me because we didn't want to overwhelm Kikuchi-san."

The older actor looks up at him and tells him to bring his friend over for a drink because the drinks are on him. He is beaming with the accolades Onozuko is heaping on him. The younger actor is making him feel like a star. Little does he know the younger man is playing a part. He calls Myasaka over and they both tell the raven haired actor how great they think his acting has been so far. Kikuchi, not having a clue, smiles and eats up the praise.

XXXXXXX

Katou calls Onozuko and gets confirmation Taki and Kikuchi are at the club. Onozuko tells him they are going to The Cast Off, for a little fun and he will call him back either tonight or early in the morning. "Are you sure this is what you want, Katou? This could sink his career, if word got out."

Katou laughs, "I'm not trying to sink his career, I just want him to stay away from Iwaki-san. When he drugged Iwaki-san that was the last straw. I want him to see how it feels to have someone use underhanded tricks on you."

"Okay Katou, we'll handle it. But I still think everyone thinks too highly of Iwaki-san. He is just a man after all." He chuckles into the phone.

"Shut up! You're just jealous it's not you. Just do as I ask, okay!" Katou hangs up and sighs. He knows the others think he spoils Iwaki but he could care less. To him, Iwaki is his reason for living and no one is going to ever hurt him if he has anything to say about it.

XXXXXXX

Iwaki lies back in the tub with his eyes closed, enjoying the warm water as it embraces his body. As he thinks about Katou and his friends, he knows they have to be closer than Katou lets on. Why else would they agree to something like this? He didn't know the exact details but he knew Kikuchi would be sorry for what he tried to pull on him.

He hears the door as it opens and turns his head. Katou is standing in the doorway with nothing on but a smile and both their robes. He hangs them on the back door and walks over to the tub. "May I join you Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki closes his eyes once again and nods. Katou slides in the tub behind him and positions the older man on his chest. Iwaki leans back on him and asks, "Are all your ducks in a row?"

Katou kisses him on the top of his head and replies, "Yes, they are at the club and now it's all up to the three of them. I can't wait to see that sneak when we go to work tomorrow. He should have evidence of his indiscretion by tomorrow afternoon and I will be standing right next to him. Do you want to be there too?"

"I would like to be there but I don't want to be too close to him. Who knows, he may lose it. Now that is something I'll like to see." Iwaki gives a small giggle and turns his head to the side. "Let's not talk about that right now okay? Every time I think of that man I get angry and I don't want to be angry now, okay?"

The sexy blonde strokes Iwaki's chest and pinches his nipples. "I know something else we can do to cool your anger and make you feel good at the same time."

Iwaki moans and tells him, "On that I have no doubt."

Katou slides his hands down his lover's chest and down to his growing erection. He wraps his hand around it and plays with the tip as he strokes it with his thumb. At the same time he sucks on the side of Iwaki's neck causing him to moan with pleasure.

Iwaki reaches up behind his head and runs his fingers through Katou's hair as he bends his head down. "You like that Iwaki-san? How about this?" He pumps the raven haired man's penis and sticks his tongue inside his ear and thrust with the same movements as his hand. Iwaki is assaulted with tongue and fingers at the same time. He gasps as he feels a shivers going down his spine.

"Ahh…Katou…" he closes his eyes as he feels his desire build and explode. His body shudders as Katou turn his face up for a deep passionate kiss. "I love you Iwaki-san…I love you."

Iwaki opens his eyes and looks in his lover's face, "I love you too Katou. That relieved a lot of stress, thank you."

Katou pulls Iwaki closer to his chest and whispers, "I'm not through with you yet, Iwaki-san. We will continue this in the bedroom. Since you don't have any stress left you can relax while I make love to you, okay?"

Iwaki stands and gets out of the tub and Katou follows behind him. While Iwaki drains the water out of the tub, Katou gets his robe and holds it out for him to slip on. He wraps it around him and kisses him on the side of his neck. Iwaki shakes his head, "You never miss a chance, do you?"

Katou gives him a big smile, "Not if I can help it, I don't. Let's go Iwaki-san. I'm feeling a little anxious."

XXXXXXX

The two lovers are in the bedroom on Katou's bed making love when Iwaki pulls away from his arms. He smiles in his lover's face and rolls onto his side. Katou looks at him and asks, "Why did you stop, Iwaki-san?"

Iwaki puts his hand up and strokes the side of his face. "I know you want to kiss me all over but I want to feel you inside me now Katou. I want to feel you deep inside me right now."

"Okay if that is what Iwaki-san wants. Lay on you stomach for me."

Iwaki lies face down and Katou gets on his knees behind him. He brings the older man's hips towards him and spread his cheeks. Iwaki can feel the blonde's erection as it hits his back. His body shivers with anticipation of what is next. Katou probes gently with the tip of his penis and pushes slowly. He grits his teeth as he thinks about the pleasure that is about to come. He wants it to last forever but he also knows Iwaki is waiting.

Iwaki hips are pointed up and his head is down on the pillow as he clutches the sheet in his hands. When he feels Katou push in slowly, he whimpers as he tries to hold back a moan. As he slides in deeper, his head comes up off the pillow and he arches his back while calling out Katou's name. "Katou…ahh…yes…yes Katou!"

Katou holds onto his hips as he thrusts forcibly with each movement. He throws his head back and bites his bottom lip. "Iwaki-san you're so…hot!" Iwaki is pushing back meeting each stroke, while moaning for him to go deeper. He puts his hand on his own engorged penis at the same time Katou is reaching for it. "No, Iwaki-san, this all belongs to me right now. Allow me to do this."

Katou leans down and kisses his lover's back as he strokes him and pumps him at the same time. Iwaki opens his mouth in a silent scream as he tries to keep from ejaculating to soon. His mind is a complete blank as he rides the waves of pleasure. Katou groans, "I think…I'm going to cum." He falls back and brings Iwaki with him.

He has his lover in his lap as he kiss his neck and shoulders. Iwaki has his hands on Katou's legs as he moves up and down. Holding him around the waist with one arm Katou rubs his thumb over Iwaki's erection making him explode in his hand. Iwaki throws his head back as his body shudders in pleasure. Katou holds him tighter as he feels his own seed shoot through Iwaki's darkest part and moans loudly.

He falls back and Iwaki pulls up as he crawls to the side. Katou rolls over, brings his lover closer, and gives him a deep passionate kiss. He whispers against his lips, "That was great Iwaki-san, can we do it one more time?"

Iwaki chuckles, "You never change, do you?"

XXXXXXX


End file.
